CORAZON DE CRISTAL
by deriancullen
Summary: Enamorarse es como caer en un agujero. ¿que pasa cuando te enamoras de la ultima persona que jamas imaginaste?, la torpe, la desadaptada ¿y si ella no te ama? -No te enamores de mi- una frase tonta, sobre todo cuando ya es demasiado tarde para seguirla
1. Chapter 1

--lo único que te pedí fue que no te enamoraras de mí—me dijo mientras daba media vuelta. La tome del brazo y dos segundos después la tenia de nuevo de frente, cerca de mi rostro -- pides imposibles -- susurre -- puedes pedirme la vida, mi corazón e incluso mi alma, pero jamás me pidas que me olvide de ti, te amo y nadie ni nada puede evitarlo. --¿Cómo podía pedirme que no la amara?, --lo mejor es que me olvides –me dijo a los ojos – tu me amas – dije con convicción – Edward …--me miro a los ojos – olvidate de mi-- repitio

--es demasiado tarde – murmure mientras sentía como su brazo escapaba de mi agarre

--el tiempo es irrelevante para mi, lo siento. –dijo con tristeza – tu me amas – repeti con fuerza. – no Edward, yo no te amo --


	2. TE ODIO ALICE

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MI**

EDWARD POV

Era un día tranquilo y nublado, como siempre en Forks. La algarabía se podía sentir en el ambiente de la escuela, la lluvia que se veía a través de las ventanas no había aminorado los ánimos de mis compañeros que entraban a la cafetería como estampida.

--¿¡no es genial?! – chillo mi hermana mientras apuntaba un cartelón fluorescente

--por supuesto enana—contesto mi hermano mayor. Emmett—seguro que tu y Rose estarán en la lista

--no me refería a eso – ella hizo un mohín mientras nos colocábamos detrás de los Clearwater en la fila de la cafetería – sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, yo prefiero prepararlas, ya sabes. Rose puede ser la Reyna, yo no estoy interesada

--de todas maneras te nominaran – intervine

--lo se—bufo

Mi hermana Alice era muy linda, además era muy querida en la escuela, era de esas personas que siempre estaban ayudando a las demás, toda sonrisas y brincos, siendo amable con todos. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer amigas de verdad, por lo general solo se acercaban a ella para conseguir un poco de atención, gente superficial con gustos superficiales. La única amiga que tenia era Rose, que también era nuestra cuñada, las chicas solían intimidarse delante de ellas.

Emmett y yo, por otra parte, éramos muy diferentes. Gozábamos de una popularidad que no habíamos pedido. El disfrutaba de toda la atención, mientras yo trataba de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, me agradaba, no podía negarlo, pero me incomodaba ser la comidilla de la escuela.

--¿otra vez pensando como conquistar a Stanley? – se burlo Emmett mientras sentía un golpe en el hombro

--claro que no—dije bajito. Pude ver a Stanley un poco más atrás muy atenta a lo que decíamos.

--oh vamos Eddy, esa chica quiere contigo

--¿y por eso tiene que meterse con ella?—espeto Alice

--claro—sonrió mi hermano—es un Cullen, y tiene una reputación que cuidar

--Lauren quiere contigo, ¿te vas a meter con ella?—le sonrió con picardía

--claro que no!—chillo ofendido—yo tengo a Rose

--¿lo ves?—sonrió la duende con suficiencia

--pero no es lo mismo—ataco—el no tiene novia "oficial"

--salgo con Tanya – me defendí

--pero no es tu novia, puedes disfrutar de menú—me guiño un ojo

--eres imposile—rode los ojos

Es verdad que no tenía novia, había tenido una relación con Tanya hacia un tiempo, pero ella me había pedido un "break" para pensar las cosas. Así que solo salíamos de vez en cuando y disfrutábamos de los beneficios. Era como mi novia de "quita pon". Escuchamos un ruido más adelante, al parecer era el sonido de una charola, alguien la había tirado.

--hola chicos—escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo

--hola Jazz—lo saludo mi hermana con más efusividad de la necesaria mientras lo miraba embobada

--hola Alice—la saludo con una sonrisa

Todos sabíamos que Alice estaba loca por Jasper, aunque no lo admitiera y el fuera el único que no se daba cuenta. Rose rodo los ojos detrás de su hermano y dio un paso para acercarse a Emmett. El la abrazo al instante.

--hola chicos—saludo

--hola Rose

--¿Por qué se tardan tanto?—pregunto mientras trataba de ver al frente

--Swan está enfrente—contesto Emmett

--oh, ya veo de donde venia el ruido – me reí

--tontaSwan—se carcajeo Rose –me pregunto si algún día podrá conectar su cuerpo con el cerebro – se burlo

--a mi me da pena—intervino Alice

--¿Por qué te da pena, esa "desadaptada"?—inquirió Rose

--bueno, siempre está en el suelo, o tirando cosas, la debe pasar muy mal

--bueno, bueno—Rose hizo una seña con la mano en el aire-- ¿ya pensaste que vamos a usar para el baile?—cambio el tema

--si!—chillo mi hermana. La fila avanzo un poco y yo deje de prestar atención a lo que decían mis hermanos y amigos.

ALICE POV

Genial.

A Isabella Swan se le había caído la charola, otra vez. Me sentía mal por ella, pero no podía negar que los apodos de Rose le quedaban como guante.

La fila avanzo un lugar más mientras algunos brincaban a la chica. ¿Cómo era posible que a alguien le pasaran tantas cosas malas en un rato?, si no era la charola, eran los libros, y si no eran los libros era ella. Aunque, claro, algunas veces no había sido su culpa – por lo menos no completa—algunos chicos y chicas disfrutaban sus espectáculos, así que muchas veces los propiciaban. Un pie aquí y otra allá y ¡saz, al suelo Bella Swan!. Rose había provocado algunos, no sabía porque, pero le tenía una aversión poco común. Por lo general ella se dedicaba a despreciar a todos e ignorarlos. Si no eras Emmett o uno de sus amigos ella ni siquiera te miraba.

--no es necesario que me ayudes, Jake – escuche como hablaba Swan a unos lugares de donde me encontraba

--si, Jacob, no es necesario que le ayudes—espeto con sorna, Leah Clearwater. Una chica muy linda, pero también muy amargada

--¿tienes algún problema Leah? – le contesto Black desde el suelo con expresión molesta. Ella solo bufo y giro el rostro con altivez

--eso me imaginaba- hablo el chico, mientras le tendía la mano a Swan. Era un chico muy apuesto sin duda, uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, alto y casi tan musculoso como Emmett.

--no entiendo porque Black le habla a bobabella—murmuro Rose

--tal vez sea su "amigovia"—se rio Emmett

-- lo dudo—contesto ella --¿Quién querría ser algo de esa… cosa?

-- a mi no me parece tan fea—intervine. Mis amigos me miraron como si estuviera loca—bueno. Detrás de esa horrible ropa y esa torpeza tal vez exista algo rescatable.

--lo dudo—comento Edward

La fila se movió de nuevo y al fin llegamos al lugar donde repartían el almuerzo. Observe como Swan tomaba su charola nueva y daba dos pasos antes de ser interceptada por Jacob

--hey Bells!, que tal si te sientas hoy con nosotros

Ella pareció dudar un poco. Leah estaba detrás de Jacob con el ceño fruncido

--gracias Jake, pero hoy me siento con Angela

--ves, te lo dije- espeto Leah

--bueno, bueno. Si cambias de opinión ya sabes a donde ir—sonrió

--claro—contesto Swan

Tome mi charola ya repleta de comida, pero desapareció de mis manos tan pronto como la tome.

--permítame señorita—sonreí como idiota

--eres todo un caballero Jazz--¿notaria la fascinación con la que pronunciaba su nombre?

--de nada enana – me revolvió el cabello.

"_no, creo que no"_

Edward me miro y rodo los ojos, pude adivinar lo que estaba pensando, me acerque a él y lo tome del brazo.

--¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?—me susurro en el oído. Levante el rostro y le saque la lengua

--metete en tus asuntos—susurre de vuelta. Eso provoco una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

EDWARD POV

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre. Parecía una estupidez, pero todos creían en que cada mesa tenía sus dueños y su esencia. Típico de preparatoria.

Y ridículo.

Populares, nerds, deportistas, el club de teatro y todo eso. Cada quien sentado en la mesa que le correspondía. Nosotros no nos considerábamos parte de nada en especial, nuestra mesa era muy diferente. Éramos populares, claro, pero también éramos otras cosas; Emmett, Jasper y yo jugábamos en el equipo de beisbol, así que éramos deportistas, yo tomaba clases de música y Jasper estaba en debate, aunque siempre militarizaba todo, era muy gracioso verlo. Rose era porrista, y Alice estaba en arte y diseño. Así que éramos una mesa muy variada.

Había escuchado a algunos chicos referirse a nuestra mesa como la Cullen/Hale. Estúpido si me preguntan

--Alice—escuche como Jasper la llamaba, lo vi inclinarse sobre la mesa

--dime Jazz—contesto con dulzura. ¿Qué Jasper no se daba cuenta?

--¿te gustaría ir al cine esta tarde?—vaya, eso sí que era nuevo

--claro! – chillo mi hermana emocionada. Tal vez al fin mi atolondrado amigo se había dado cuenta que Alice estaba loca por el

--paso por ti a las seis?

--perfecto—sonrió ella, no era necesario leer su mente para saber que ya estaba planeando que atuendo ponerse

Por lo menos tendría la tarde y la casa sola para mi, así podre relájame y…

--demonios!

--¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Jasper

--el trabajo de literatura. Alice, prometiste que me ayudarías con el trabajo. El señor Berty me matara si no le llevo un adelanto mañana

--el señor Berty te odia hermano—bromeo Emmett

--lo se—bufe

--mira que dejarte un ensayo sobre novelas románticas de quien sabe cuándo. Si te hubiera pedido uno sobre el romanticismo moderno yo te hubiera ayudado—termino con suficiencia

--si como no—se burlo mi hermana—Edward—se giro hacia mi—creo que tendrás que buscar otro tutor, yo salgo con Jazz. Lo siento—mintió

--Alice!, ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un tutor ahorita?, mañana tengo que entregar un adelanto y no he hecho nada

--Eso es tu culpa, por descuidado. Pero, mira a tu alrededor, hay muchas chicas que se morirían por ayudarte.

Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados de la cafetería en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Vi a Jessica Stanley sonreírme coquetamente en una mesa cercana

--tal vez Stanley, o Tanya, o Lauren. No sé, escoge a cualquiera

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchamos un estruendo

--doscientos pesos a que fue Swan—escuche a Emmett

--no hago apuestas imposibles—se burlo Jasper

Swan había caído al suelo –otra vez—estaba tirada un lado de la mesa de Jessica y Lauren, mire el pie extendido de Lauren en el mismo camino de la chica Swan. Todos estaban riendo.

--eso es!—chillo mi hermana a mi lado—Edward, Swan! – la apunto con la vista

--está en el suelo, ¿eso qué?—me encogí de hombros

--no seas idiota—rodo los ojos—Swan está en mi clase de literatura, si hay alguien capaz de enseñar a un cabeza dura como tú, es ella. Es toda una come libros.

--¿¡swan?!—pregunte alelado

Vi de reojo como Black cruzaba la cafetería para levantarla

--si, idiota

--¿yo, con la chica Swan? Jamás—mi hermana estaba loca si creía que yo le iba pedir un favor a bobabella.

Swan se levanto con la ayuda de Black y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Vi como el chico trastabillaba en su lugar, después de un minuto se dirigió a su mesa.

--¿quieres pasar literatura o no?, no me contestes. Pero si quieres pasarla vale más que corras—apunto la salida

--te odio Alice—farfulle disgustado mientras me incorporaba

--algún día me lo agradecerás—se burlo

Si, como no. Tal vez cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Corrí hacia la salida, había dejado de llover, así que fue fácil divisar a la chica Swan. Caminaba rápido hacia la biblioteca. Corrí más de prisa hasta que estuve al frente de ella y me gire

--hola Swan—la salude con cortesía. Ella dio un pequeño brinco y me miro con suspicacia, pero un segundo después se relajo y recobro su cara inexpresiva, me ignoro y siguió caminando. Seguí su paso, caminando hacia atrás.

--Cullen—contesto con voz monocorde. Ya la había saludado, ahora venia lo más difícil. Pedirle un favor a bobabella.

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. TUTORA

**DISCLAIMER; LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA SI…**

**GRACIAS A LAS CICAS QUE YA AGREGARON LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y SE HAN ANIMADO A DEJAR REVIEW..=p**

EDWARD POV

Me rebane los sesos pensando algo inteligente que decir, pero nada pasaba por mi cabeza – por lo menos nada que yo creyera interesante – no conocía a la chica Swan a pesar de que la conocía –por lo menos de vista—desde que teníamos unos diez años. Era hija del jefe de policía.

--bonito sweater

_Que interesante Edward _

--gracias—contesto desganada. El sweater era horrible, de un color verde aburrido, tanto que si la ponía a un lado de un árbol podía –facilmente—camuflajearse con el.

-- a mi hermana le gustaría—improvise -- ¿conoces a Alice?

--todos la conocen—contesto con aburrimiento

La estaba perdiendo

--claro- murmure—Alice me dijo que eras muy inteligente – ella levanto el rostro y me miro sorprendida

--¿ella te hablo de mi?—su voz sonaba dudosa

--si—le sonreí—me dijo que eras la mejor en literatura

Ella paró en seco y yo lo hice un segundo después, se quedo callada, como si estuviera analizando cada una de mis palabras

--ve al grano, Cullen – el tono de su voz me sorprendió. Al parecer era una chica muy perspicaz.

--bueno—me acomodo el cabello—me preguntaba si podías… ayudarme

--vaya – murmuro solo para si

--Alice iba a ayudarme—me explique—pero surgió… algo, y me ha abandonado—trate de imitar la cara de un hermana cuando quería hacernos sentir mal.

--no es mi problema—musitó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

--hey, no puedes dejarme a mi suerte

--pídeselo a otra, seguro hay varias que se mueren por ayudarte

Trote hasta emparejarme de nuevo con ella

--eso dijo Alice, pero el punto es que ninguna de ellas sabe tanto como tú.

Se detuvo y me evaluó con la mirada. Yo espere expectante.

--está bien—suspiro—te ayudare, aunque no se qué ganare con eso

-- mi gratitud eterna—sonreí

--claro—rodo los ojos—muy útil

--entonces, ¿a qué hora puedo ir a tu casa?

--eh… ¿a mi casa?—se tenso—no, no. a Charlie no le gusta que lleve desconocidos

Hice un mohín ante su comentario. Charlie, su papa, sí que me conocía.

--mejor en tu casa, a la cinco ¿está bien?

--claro—acepte-- ¿necesitas mi dirección?

-- no. Sé dónde vives.

--perfecto- sonreí complacido

--solo tengo que pedirte una cosa—hablo de nuevo

_Ya decía yo, nadie daba nada por nada._

--dime

_Que podría querer una chica como ella_

--no te enamores de mi

_¡¿hablaba en serio?!_

La mire a los ojos tratando de encontrar en ellos el sentido de su broma, o incluso alguna señal de risa o diversión, pero no encontré nada; parecía decirlo en serio.

--claro – acepte—prometo solemnemente no enamorarme de ti – alce mi mano bromeando con la idea.

_Como si eso pudiera pasar_

--perfecto—sonrió complacida—te veo a las cinco – se despidió con la mano sin ni siquiera voltear a verme.

--oh, por cierto! – grite—es sobre el romanticismo

--claro!—escuche como mascullaba.

Swan llego puntual a la cita, venia en su destartalada y ruidosa pick up. Baje a abrirle la puerta antes de que ella tuviera que tocar, la vi con la mano alzada, a punto de tocar el timbre cuando abrí la puerta.

--¿Cómo supiste?—musito sorprendida

-- tu carro—apunte con la cabeza—es un cachivache ruidoso y

--hey!!—me atajo—más respeto para mi coche.

--claro—rodé lo ojos—vamos, pasa.

--tu casa es muy bonita—me halago su comentario—me gusta.

--¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?—no había notado que traía una mochila en su hombro

--libros—dijo cando noto mi mirada—supuse que no tendrías muchos. Hice una mueca

--te sorprendería—murmure

Ella se encogió de hombros como si pensara que estaba alardeando.

--¿Dónde lo haremos?—pregunto de nuevo

No había pensado en eso, en mi cuarto; ni hablar. Swan no entraría a mi santuario.

--lo haremos en la sala –informe—sígueme

Nos sentamos en el piso de la sala, ella insistió en que sería más cómodo. Desplego sus libros por la alfombra y una mueca de disgusto se formo en mi rostro al ver los títulos.

--¿Romeo y Julieta?—pregunte con aprehensión

--pensé que tu trabajo era sobre literatura romántica

--y lo es—conteste-- ¿para qué trajiste Cumbres Borrascosas?

--es una historia de amor

--no, no lo es, los personajes son personas horribles que se dedican a hacerse daño entre ellos.—me miro con reproche.

--¿lo has leído?—pregunto renuente

-- no, pero Alice me puso la película

--ah, ya veo, criticas algo sin conocerlo

_¿era mi imaginación o eso llevaba doble intención?_

--mejor veamos que mas traes

--Orgullo y Prejuicio y Sensatez y Sensibilidad

-- vaya. Esperaba algo mas… divertido. Como el conde de montecristo o el retrato de Dorian Gray

--esos no los tengo—me miro—y no me parecen nada románticos

--claro que lo son—los defendí—y mucho, pero mucho más divertidos

--lastima—se encogió de hombros—sigo sin tenerlos

--hum, yo sé quien los tiene

--enfoquémonos a estos –espeto—yo soy tu tutora y esto es romántico

--claro—masculle

Después de eso nos enfrascamos en la lectura –bueno, ella se enfrasco en la lectura—mientras yo trataba de captar lo que me decía acerca de los personajes. Pero era imposible concentrarse, todo era demasiado cursi y meloso.

Agradecí cuando a la hora tocaron el timbre –una distracción--. Me levante para abrir la puerta, pero un pequeño tornado me barrio

--yo abro! – chillo

-- ¿podrías fingir un poco que no te trae como tonta?—le dije con sarcasmo. Ella me saco la lengua

--hola Isabella!—grito por encima de mi hombro. Al parecer la salida con Jasper la había puesto de muy buen humor.

--solo Bella—contesto la chica sonrojándose

--claro—le sonrió mi hermana, se giro para abrir la puerta. Mi amigo venia muy bien vestido, listo para una cita. Le dedico una sonrisa.

--te ves muy… bonita, Alice—la elogio—hola Ed – me saludo --¿y la bobabella?—se carcajeo mientras trataba de mirar por encima de mí. Agradecí que Alice le diera un golpe en el hombro.

--mejor váyanse—rodé los ojos—mis amigos no me harían olvidar esto jamás.

--claro—mi amigo sonrió con diversión .

Cerré la puerta y volví a la sala, Bella estaba leyendo con fingido interés un resumen que acababa de hacer.

--perdón por eso—apunte a la puerta

--no te preocupes—dijo sin mirarme—estoy… acostumbrada.

La tarde paso más lenta de lo normal, la chica era una completa aburrida, --aunque debo admitir que por lo menos tenía el adelanto que necesitaba para mañana--. Estaba haciendo correcciones en mis notas cuando de pronto se levanto de prisa, como si algo la hubiera jalado.

--¿puedes prestarme tu baño?—pregunto con la frente perlada de sudor

-- claro, es ese de ahí—apunte el más cercano a la sala.

La chica salió apresurada de la sala y se dirigió como bólido hacia el baño. Se veía pálida cuando se encerró.

Me levante para comprobar que estaba bien cuando pasaron cinco minutos dentro.

Toque la puerta

--Swan, ¿estas bien?

--si.. .si, ahora salgo—su voz sonaba quebrada.

Me dirigía a la sala de nuevo cuando escuche un portazo proveniente de la entrada.

--lárgate Jasper!!!—mi hermana estaba gritando.

Escuche sus pasos apresurados hacia su recamara. La seguí por instinto, pero mi hermana cerro su puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Le había puesto seguro.

--Alice! – golpee la puerta

--vete Edward –u voz sonaba rota. Parecía que estaba llorando.

--si Jasper te hizo algo debes decírmelo

--no me hizo nada!—chillo

--entonces, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

--veteeeee!!

Sentí como alguien se colocaba detrás de mí

--¿Qué paso?—era Bella. recordé que hacia un minuto estaba en el baño

--¿estas bien?—pregunte por cortesía

--si—contesto-- ¿Qué le pasa a Alice?

--no lo sé—me toque el puente de la nariz—no quiere hablar conmigo

--¿puedo intentar?—estiro una mano hacia la puerta me hice a un lado y le indique que tocara.

_Si no había querido hablar conmigo, menos con Bella Swan_

--Alice—la llamo—soy Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

Mi hermana no contesto.

_Era de esperarse_

-vámonos—le dije

--espera—me pidió—dale tiempo

Para mi sorpresa—y mi disgusto—la puerta se abrió. Pude ver por un momento a mi hermana, tenía la cara roja e hinchada.

--hablare con ella, ¿puedes terminar el reporte solo?

--claro—conteste anonadado.

--te veo abajo

Desapareció detrás de la puerta. Dejándome ahí; sorprendido.

BELLA POV

Entre al cuarto cautelosa, -- quería que Alice cambiara de opinión y me sacara a patadas de su cuarto—estaba en la cama, su pequeño cuerpos se estremecía por los sollozos. Se veía como una niña indefensa.

--Alice—me senté al borde de la cama

--hay Bella!—gimió compungida

--¿quieres contarme que paso?... si no te molesta, claro.

Ella sollozo un par de veces más y se sorbió la nariz. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada delante de mí y tomo un hada de peluche –lo puso entre tus piernas—bufo y lo tiro al suelo, lo sustituyo por una almohada.

--Jasper me lo regalo—apunto

--oh ya veo, el problema es con Jasper

--si… bueno, no—titubeo

--¿quieres contarme?—me miro durante unos segundos antes de asentir

--viste que Jasper paso a recogerme hace unas horas, ¿no? –asentí—bueno, yo estaba muy feliz porque Jasper al fin me había invitado a salir. Me esmere en lucir bonita

--eres bonita

--gracias—sonrió con tristeza—"bueno, yo estaba tan feliz por que saldría con el—suspiro—y estaba feliz esta tarde, cuando vino por mí, se veía tan guapo—bufo—pero luego fuimos a su coche y todo cambio; pensé que era una cita, pero vi a dos personas dentro del coche. Una de ellas estaba sentada en la parte de enfrente, donde se suponía debía sentarme yo

--¿Jasper?—lo llame

--solo es María—me contesto

--entonces pensé que tal vez ella solo estaba ahí hasta que yo llegara, ya sabes, temporalmente, pero entonces, Jasper me abrió la puerta de atrás—sollozo dolida—y me di cuenta que si era una cita, pero NO era Mi cita—se tapo la cara—bueno –se sorbió la nariz—había un chico en el coche. Peter, ¿lo conoces?"

--del club de debate

--exacto, resulta que es hermano de María, y Jasper necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara por que Peter era una especie de chaperón

--ya veo – musite

--el cine fue una tortura, Bella. Jasper y María se tomaron de las manos e incluso se besaron. Eso me dolió aquí—se apunto el corazón—fue más de lo que pude soportar.

--"Salí de la sala unos minutos antes de que terminara la función. Peter se había portado como todo un caballero, y se había mostrado interesado en mí, así que no me sorprendió cuando salió detrás de mí. Pero me decepcione, ya que yo esperaba a otra persona. Una que se estaba besando con otra en mis narices. Así que comencé a sentirme enojada. Supongo que la película termino unos minutos después, ya que vi a María y Jasper saliendo de la sala, venía tomados de la mano. No lo soporte".

--la ira me cegó Bella y no pensé lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí los labios de Peter en los míos.

--después de eso, Jasper no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, y yo tuve que fingir que todo estaba bien, y sobre todo fingir con Peter ya que ese beso lo había alentado aun mas. Contrario a lo que pensé, Jasper dejo a María y a Peter en su casa primero. No hablo en todo el trayecto, pero cuando llegamos aquí y yo me baje del coche, el me siguió y de pronto empezó a gritarme

--"¿Qué se supone que hacías besando a Peter? – estallo

--no es de tu incumbencia—le conteste enojada cuando recordé lo que me había hecho pasar.

-- ¿Qué pretendía?—me grito de nuevo

-- no!, ¿Qué pretendías tu, llevándome con ellos?—explote—yo pensé que querías estar conmigo Jasper!, pensé que me querías como yo a ti!—el se quedo mudo ante mi confesión

--lo siento—fue todo lo que me dijo

--no lo sientas! –le grite y me apresure a la casa"

-- el me siguió y yo le grite que se largara. Fin de la historia

_Y vaya que historia_

--¿Qué harías tu, Bella?—me pregunto

-- olvidarlo—conteste sin dudar—enamorarse es de tontos.

Ella asintió y de la nada me abrazo

--gracias Bella

**CHICAS ESTABA PENSANDO –BUENO , MAS BIEN QUERIA SU OPINION—YO NO TENGO UN DIA PARA ACTUALIZAR, Y TENGO OTROS FICS, PERO SIEEMPRE—LAS QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS DEBEN SABERLO—ACTUALIZO A LA SEMANA O ANTES. ASI QUE, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE ESTABLECIERA UN DIA PARA CADA FIC?, ASI SUBIRIA ESE DIA EL FIC CORRESPONDIENTE. BUENO DEJENMELO SABER..**

**PARA LOS QUE LEEN MIS OTROS FICS, ENTRE MAÑANA Y PASADO ACTUALIZO COMPLICACIONES. **

**DULCE REVANCHA LO ACTALIZARE EL ENTRE EL VIERNES Y EL SABADO, DEPENDIENDO DE MI AGENDA. SI PUEDO TAL VEZ ANTES.**

**LEAN OLVIDA QUE TE AMO… ES COMPLETAMENTE JALICE**


	4. UNA NUEVA ¿AMIGA?

**DISCLAIMER: ABURRRIDDDDDDOOOOO!!! YA SE LO SABEN**

BELLA POV

El día de ayer había sido… cansado.

Eso de ser tutora no era tan malo después de todo, aunque sí bastante desgastante. Edward Cullen no era el mejor alumno de la historia aunque podía decir – a su favor—que era muy inteligente y captaba rápidamente todo lo que le explicaba: también era flojo y egocéntrico.

_No se puede tener todo en esta vida_

de verdad no entendía es _obsesión _ que tenían las chicas con los chicos como él, no era único, podía decirse que incluso tenía competencia, había al menos otros cuatro chicos igual que él, entre ellos sus amigos y mi mejor amigo –único amigo—Jacob Black.

--¿y qué tal tu tutoría?—pregunto mi padre mientras terminaba de desayunar.

--tranquila—le mentí. No tenia por que mencionar el _episodio_ con Alice.

--¿lo volverás a hacer, o fue cosa de una sola vez?—detrás de su pregunta podía notar la curiosidad brillando por los bordes.

-- no estoy segura—conteste con sinceridad

-- por cierto, no mencionaste a quien le dabas la tutoría

_Eso no era una pregunta_

--a nadie… interesante, papa. ¿Podrías checar mi auto antes de irte a trabajar?, anoche tuve problemas para arrancarlo

--claro—me frunció el ceño cuando pensó que no lo había visto. A mi padre le molestaba que no contestar a sus preguntas

_No soy un sospechoso, papa _

Charlie salió de la casa y yo pude disfrutar de unos minutos a solas antes de salir.

--creo que tendrás que ir conmigo Bella—mi padre estaba de regreso.

Ir en la patrulla de Charlie no era algo que yo – o cualquier adolecente normal—quisiera hacer

--¿de verdad?—no pude evitar a nota de disgusto

--está muerto. Tal vez debas pedirle a Jacob que lo revise

Claro, mi único amigo era; además de un excelente deportista, un excelente mecánico.

--oh, claro – musite – se lo diré en la escuela, tal vez tenga tiempo de checarlo hoy mismo

_Y yo no tendría que ir con Charlie a la escuela mañana_

Un sonido chillón se escucho desde afuera.

Charlie me miro con aprehensión

--¿esperas a alguien?

--no—conteste. Estaba igual o más sorprendida que el

--tal vez sea Jacob—sonrió

Mi padre adoraba a Jacob, era como si fuera su hijo.

--ojala—sonreí esperanzada

--no se por qué te disgusta tanto ir conmigo – se hizo el ofendido

--papa – rodé los ojos—manejas una patrulla.

Aunque dudaba que eso afectara mi reputación, puesto que no tenía ninguna

--dile que ya salgo—le pedí mientras me precipitaba hacia las escaleras –iré a recoger mi mochila

--claro! – contesto con un grito

Baje las escaleras rápidamente después de haber cogido mi mochila y me precipite hacia la puerta.

--Bella! – escuche como mi padre me llamaba—no era Jacob

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando capte las palabras de Charlie. Nadie nunca pasaba por mí, salvo mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuche un bocinazo. Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Un porche turbo amarillo canario se encontraba a unos metros de mi destartalada –y adorada—camioneta.

--Bella! – chillo Alice Cullen desde el coche.

Movía sus manos de un lado a otro mientras seguía con los bocinazos

--¿esa chica no es la hija del doctor Carlisle Culllen? – pregunto Charlie detrás de mi hombro.

--si—conteste sorprendida

--Bella, vamos que se nos hace tarde!—chillo de nuevo impaciente

--anda—mi padre me empujo hacia afuera—parece que te han salvado de ir en la patrulla.

Salí dando trompicones por el camino enlodado, Alice estaba en el volante. Mire mi carro.

_Tal vez quiera arrancar_

Alice dio otro bocinazo

_Respira _

_No debe ser tan malo _

Le dedique una sonrisa forzada, no sabía cómo lidiar con la gente, mucho menos con alguien del tipo de Alice. Ella era demasiado… vivaracha para mí

Me acerque al auto y ella se estiro para abrirme la puerta.

La música salió desde dentro, era fuerte y alegre. Alice coreaba la canción con una sincronía asombrosa. Me deslice dentro del auto con temor. Ella bajo el volumen del estéreo y lo dejo lo suficientemente bajo como para ser música de fondo.

--hola – me saludo con una sonrisa

--he… hola, Alice

--pensé que necesitarías un aventón—apunto mi pick up con el mentón – de verdad, deberías decirle a Charlie que te compre algo decente

--me gusta mi coche

El camino fue mas cómodo de lo que jamás imagine, Alice no paraba de parlotear y a mí no me molestaba en absoluto, me sorprendió darme cuenta que en realidad estaba interesada en lo que me decía. Me conto básicamente sobre sus padres, al parecer adoraba a su madre. La conocía –como todo el mundo—era una señora que se veía demasiado joven como para tener hijos en preparatoria.

--¿te veo en la hora del almuerzo? – me pregunto cuando estuvimos en la escuela. Aunque para nada parecía una pregunta

--hemm.. No lo sé, Alice

--no te preocupes por mis amigos, si dicen algo yo me encargare de ellos—sonrió

--¿estás segura?

--claro

Las clases después de eso se fueron más rápido de lo normal, las sentía como agua evaporándose en medio del desierto. Le había dicho que si a Alice y me estaba arrepintiendo. Me comerían viva en cuanto me vieran al lado de ella. El maldito reloj avanzaba como si me odiara.

--la clase ha terminado, largo, largo – y ahora, al maestro Berty se le ocurre dejarnos salir cinco minutos antes.

Recogí mis cosas refunfuñando.

No me había dado de tiempo de buscar una excusa, cuando Alice ya estaba a un lado mío.

--Bella! – Chillo – no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar.

_Parecía bastante recuperada_

A parecer adivino lo que estaba pensando

--no es así – sonrió desganada—pero pienso seguir tu consejo—sonrió – bueno, ahora… como te decía, no sabes lo que me paso.

Alice siguió parloteando todo el camino hasta la cafetería. Al parecer le habían dado una muy buena noticia, habían pospuesto un examen para la próxima semana y ella podría ir de comprar en lugar de estudiar. No entendía por qué estaba tan endemoniadamente entusiasmada.

--¿podrías presentarme a Jacob?—sentí un golpe en las costillas

Me dolió.

--hey Bella! – grito mi amigo del otro lado de la cafetería mientras entrabamos. Me dedico una sonrisa, miro a mi acompañante que lucía radiante – en contraste conmigo—a un lado mío, y levanto una ceja

--Alice, no creo que sea necesario que te presente a Jake, estoy bastante segura de que el te conoce

--si, pero nunca le he hablado. A Jasp… bueno a los chicos nos les cae muy bien. Ya sabes—rodo los ojos—cosas de hombres

Me reí

Jacob se acerco trotando hacia nosotros – que nos encontrábamos en la fila—y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

--Jacob, ella es Alice—la presente a pesar de que había dicho que no era necesario. El la miro y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

--creo que la conozco

--genial! – chillo la chica a un lado mío

--¿Qué le diste de comer?—pregunto juguetón

--todavía no comemos—apunte las charolas vacías

--claro—se carcajeo—hola bella damisela – le tomo la mano y la beso. Alice sonreía gustosa, al parecer le encantaba ser tratada como una princesa

--¿te sentaras hoy conmigo?—pregunto Jake

--no! – chillo Alice—Bella me prometió sentarse conmigo hoy

Recordé que la mesa de Alice era un punto espinoso

--Alice.. No creo que a los .. Demás les agrade la idea de que me siente con ellos

--no dirán nada – dijo segura

Mire de soslayo hacia la mesa, ya se encontraba ocupada por todos los cullen y los Hale – excepto por Alice—Rosalie echaba chispas, Emmett sonreía divertido, Edward parecía… aburrido, y Jasper parecía preocupado.

--entonces, ¿Qué tal si se sientan conmigo mañana?—pregunto Jacob mirando a Alice

--claro! – Chillo ella – nos sentaremos contigo

--Jake, sabes que Leah es muy territorial – le recordé

--Leah no tiene por que meterse en mis asuntos. En todo caso, podemos sentarnos en cualquier otra mesa. – sonrió

--claro—rodé los ojos

Para Jacob todo parecía demasiado fácil, y al parecer había encontrado a otro duende hiperactivo; Alice. Como si no fuera suficiente con un la vitalidad de Jake.

--me voy – se despidió Jacob—me muero de hambre

--tu siempre tienes hambre—me burle

--es que los hombres grandes como yo, nos tenemos que alimentar bien

Nuestras charolas estuvieron llenas un minuto después de que Jacob se alejara. Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido durante toda la mañana.

--vamos Bella, no te van a comer – me lento Alice

_Como si eso fuera a funcionar _

Alice lucia muy confiada cuando llegamos a la mesa, titubeo un poco cuando vio que l única silla vacía – la que siempre tomaba—estaba enseguida de Jasper. Todos nos miraban con diferentes expresiones. Mire hacia el piso.

No quería enfrentarme a ellos

--hola bella—me saludó Edward

--eh… hola Edward, ¿Qué tal tu ensayo?

--perfecto, al parecer me fue bien -. Me guiño un ojo

Alice me quito la charola de las manos y la coloco en la mesa

--espera—me pidió

Jalo una silla de la mesa de enseguida

--siéntate aquí – la coloco entre la silla vacía y Jasper.

_Pensaba ponerme en medio._

Rose gruño cuando me senté

--entonces, -- escuche la voz traviesa de Emmett-- ¿Qué tal el pequeño Eddy? – sonrió con picardía – no se propaso ¿verdad?

--Emmett—bufo el chico

_Genial, se estaba burlando _

_--_no, no lo hizo –trate de sonreír mientras tomaba una manzana de mi charola

--¿y qué te trae a _nuestra _mesa, boba bella?

--Rose, no seas grosera – la regaño Alice—Bella es mi amiga

No sabía qué cara representaba mas sorpresa ante ese comentario, si la de ellos o la mía propia. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja

--Bella me presento a Jacob –murmuro la chica como si fuera un secreto de estado – genial ¿no? – sonrió

Escuche como Jasper bufaba

--no entiendo cómo eres amiga de Black—siseo Rosalie

--nos conocemos desde niños – mordí la manzana—mi papa y su papa son mejores amigos

--ah, ya veo

--oh, eso no es ni la mitad de divertido de lo que yo había imaginado – dijo Emmett decepcionado

--¿Qué imaginabas?—levante una ceja

--no querrás saberlo – hablo Edward

--¿quieres saberlo? – me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa torcida. Tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas

--no! – chillaron Edward y Alice a la vez

El se cruzo de brazos, molesto

--te aseguro que es mejor que no lo sepas—me sonrió Alice

--Alice—Jasper la llamo. Ella lo ignoro

El chico se movía de adelante hacia atrás tratando de ver a la chica, me sentí un estorbo.

--Alice – la llamo de nuevo

--¿Qué deseas Jasper?—le contesto con sorna

--¿podemos… hablar?

Dios, el chico me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mire de reojo. Sus manos se movían una contra la otra insistentemente.

--no tenemos nada que hablar – dijo como si no tuviera importancia

Sentí al chico detrás de mí.

Se había estirado sobre mi silla, y lo podía sentir cerca de mi espalda. Me adelante un poco

--claro que tenemos que hablar

--invades el espacio personal de Bella – le hizo señas con la mano para que se alejara

--a Bella no le importa.

--¿Cómo lo sabes?

--¿verdad que no te importa? – escuché como Emmett bufaba –el chico de cabello rubio me miro con sus ojazos azules, parecía torturado

--n…no – conteste, el me dedico una sonrisa

--lo ves. No le importa

--eso es trampa—se cruzo de brazos ella

--anda Alice, habla con mi hermano – intervino Rose

--ocúpate de tus asunto, Rose—le saco la lengua

--si hablas conmigo te llevare de compras

Pude ver como Alice luchaba contra la tentación

--no, gracias. Ya tengo acompañante

El enarco una ceja

--¿Quién?

--Bella – me apunto

--¡¿Qué?! – chille

--si, no lo recuerdas, -- me lanzo una mirada de advertencia – Jacob nos invito a salir

_Mentirosa_

Jasper bufo y regreso a su silla.

Respire

--Alice –la llame cuando salimos de la cafetería – eso que le dijiste a Jasper es una mentira

--no lo es, Jacob nos invito

--pero a su mesa, mañana no a ir de compras

--es lo mismo—sacudió su mano

--a Jake no le gustan las compras

--se divertirá. Déjamelo a mí

--¿tu se lo dirás? – enarque la ceja

--no. Tu se lo dirás –me apunto – por cierto, te comprare algo bonito, ese suéter es horrible.

**JAJAJAJA, ME DIVERTI CON ESTE CAPITULO..=P ACTUALIZO ANTES, POR QUE ALGUNAS NIÑAS PRACTICAMENTE ME ROGARON QUE ME APURARA JAJAJA XD… TAL VEZ MAS TARDE O MAÑANA ACTUALICE OLVIDA QUE TE AMO. YA SABEN SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEW Y AGREGUEN LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS JAJAJA . HAGANME MUY MUY FELIZ…=p CUANDO ESTOY FELIZ MI ARDILLA FUNCIONA MEJOR..**

**BESOS…**


	5. IDIOTA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

BELLA POV

Ok, en dos días me habían pasado cosas que jamás pensé me pasarían.

Primero; era tutora oficial del rompecorazones, engreído, egoísta, egocéntrico e irritante Edward Cullen

Segundo; me había convertido en, bueno en realidad no se en que de Alice Cullen

Tercero; tenía que convencer a mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, que nos llevara de compras –a mí y a mi nueva amiga – a Port ángeles.

--¿entonces, me vas a decir cómo te hiciste amiga de Alice?

La voz de mi único y mejor amigo me saco de mis cavilaciones

--eh… no, Alice y yo… bueno, no sé si seamos amigas

--bueno, a mi me pareció que si—sonrió -- esa chica es pura alegría

_No siempre._

Recordé el episodio en su casa

--lastima que no pudieron sentarse conmigo hoy

--eh, si, lo que pasa es que Alice tuvo un problema con Jasper

--bueno, eso me suena que hubiera sido mejor sentarse conmigo -- inquirió con la ceja alzada, estaba tratando de entender mi argumento

--Alice, quería hacerlo – me explique—pero Edward pensó que no era… conveniente. Si vieras al chico te hubieras dado cuenta

--lo mire – se encogió de hombros – no sé porque tiene que importarle. No le debe explicaciones

--claro que no, pero… bueno, Jake ¿Qué harás esta tarde? –era ahora o nunca

El me miro con una mueca entre divertida y sorprendida

--¿Por qué? , me invitaras a comer – me guiño un ojo

--claro que no!—chille–no soy millonaria. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, mi coche no funciona

--oh, sí claro, Billy me dijo que Charlie le había dicho que tu le habías dicho que tu camioneta no quiso prender ayer

--claro—rodé los ojos—Billy y Charlie se la llevan como viejas de lavadero

El se carcajeo ante mi ocurrencia

--¿necesitas que la revise?

--eh.. No, no era eso. Bueno, me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero era otra cosa. Otro tipo de favor – lo solté rápidamente, no estaba segura de si me había entendido o no

--¿Qué clase de favor?—levanto el entrecejo

--¿podrías llevarnos a Alice y a mí a Port Ángeles?

--¿¡qué? –pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño. Parecía sorprendido

--Alice, quiere ir de compras, y me ha invitado, no supe cómo decirle que no

_En realidad no me dejo opción_

--eso me suena a una salida de chicas, ¿para qué me quieren a mi?

--bueno, pensamos que sería divertido. –el me miro con ojo clínico. Yo era pésima mintiendo y él lo sabia – creo que le gustas – estire la verdad lo mas que pude.

--¿a Alice Cullen? – levanto una ceja

--si… ella, me lo dijo esta mañana

--¿Qué te dijo exactamente?—cruzo los brazos

--fue algo como; "Bella, creo que Jacob me gusta, mucho"

--hum

--¿nos llevaras?

--Alice tiene carro ¿no? – pregunto.

--si, pero creo que tiene un pequeño problemita, en la mañana se le poncho una llanta

--¿y por que su hermano no le ayudo?

--el está muy ocupado conquistando mujerzuelas – rodé los ojos

--bella Swan—hizo una mueca de horror – acabas de decir una grosería—se burlo

--solo dije la verdad- me encogí de hombros

--bueno, bueno. Supongo que si queremos llegar a Port ángeles y comer haya tendremos que ir de una vez.

--¿nos llevaras? – pregunte sorprendida. En realidad nunca pensé que lo lograría

--claro. A mí también me gusta Alice – guiño un ojo divertido.

--por supuesto – le di un golpe en el hombro

Llegamos a la casa de Alice en menos de quince minutos. Jacob siempre había manejado rápido, pero tendía a hacerlo con más cautela cuando me encontraba con él. Charlie siempre le decía que tenía que cuidarme como si fuera su hermana.

Jacob estaba de acuerdo con él.

Aparcamos a la entrada y eché una mirada a la hermosa casa de dos pisos. Alice asomo su pequeño y reluciente rostro por la ventana de su habitación y juro que escuche un chillido.

El torbellino que se hacía llamar Alice nos abrió la puerta incluso antes de que llegáramos a ella. Abrió de un jalón y corrió hacia mis brazos.

--Bella! – chillo. Tenía demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña

--¿y para mí no hay un abrazo? – pronuncio Jacob con una molestia fingida

--claro que si –se separo de mí y le sonrió. Jacob abrió sus brazos de par en par cuando la vio saltar hacia él.

Era bastante cómico de ver, ella parecía una chiquilla, y Jacob era muy, pero muy alto. Literalmente sus pequeños pies se encontraban en el aire. Pude sentir como las comisuras de mis labios se levantaban ante tal escena. Por primera vez desde hace… mucho tiempo. Reí de verdad.

De pronto Alice bufo. Jacob la bajo pensando que la había incomodado, pero ella miraba hacia el segundo piso, enseguida de su recamara.

Seguí su mirada.

Eran dos chicos. Uno se movió rápidamente para ocultarse, pero el otro no lo hizo. Miraba descaradamente hacia nosotros y no parecía molestarle la mueca de disgusto que Alice le dirigía. Jacob se giro, pero el chico ya no estaba ahí.

--Bella me dijo que tú llanta esta ponchada

--si, -- ella hizo un puchero – mi pobre bebe está enfermo

--¿enfermo?—pregunte divertida antes su mueca

--si – hipó

--yo lo arreglare – anuncio Jacob inflándose como globo con helio

--Genial! – chillo ella

Nos arrastro hacia el garaje. Pude ver el carro de Edward y el de Jasper a un lado. Alice hizo un mohín cuando paso por su lado y pateo una de sus llantas. Enseguida de el estaba su reluciente porche amarillo.

--es un carro estupendo – apunto mi amigo

-lo es—sonrió ella

Estuvimos solo quince minutos dentro. Jacob era muy diestro en eso de arreglar autos –aunque fuera una simple llanta --. Alice estaba eufórica por la recuperación de su bebe.

Salimos riendo y jugueteando. Alice y Jacob parecían dos chiquillos traviesos y yo me había convertido en el blanco principal de sus bromas. Parecía como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Alice regreso al garaje para sacar su coche mientras Jacob y yo nos dirigíamos al suyo.

--hola Bella – escuche la voz de Edward. Parecía amistosa, aunque no podía asegurarlo, ya que su mirada no era nada agradable cuando se poso sobre Jacob.

--Edward – musite

--Jacob – saludo a mi amigo

--Cullen—la replica de Jacob se escuchaba burlona.

--veo que te has hecho amigo de mi hermana – me miro de soslayo

--claro, Alice _me gusta_ – remarco las palabras – es divertida y muy,_ muy_ linda

--hay chicas lindas por todos lados –otra vez me miro

--si, pero no todas las chicas lindas me gustan. Solo Bella – me acaricio la mejilla – y Alice. Pero dado que Bella es mi hermana, no cuenta – sonrió con malicia

--no me gusta que trates de cortejar a mi hermana

_Espera. ¿Cortejar?._

_Jacob no estaba… _

_¿Y por que él no le decía…?_

--¿te molesta? – enarco un ceja

--para ser sincero, si. Pero no me molesta tanto como podría molestarle a mi mejor amigo

--ah – se carcajeo Jacob. Yo no entendía ni pizca, supongo que eso de la guerra de palabras rebuscadas era cosa de hombres – te refieres al rubio

--tiene nombre – le recordó Edward

--¿y eso qué? -- se encogió de hombros

--solo, aléjate de Alice. – le advirtió

--¿y si no quiero? – contesto una voz desafiante que era demasiado musical para concordar con mi amigo.

--Alice—mascullo Edward

--no, nada de Alice, no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida – lo regaño

Estaba bastante enojada

--me preocupo por ti… y Jasper también

Alice titubeo ante la mención de su nombre, la vi suspirar para después recuperarse.

--Jasper no tiene nada que decir al respecto. El no es nada mío – dijo más fuerte de lo necesario. –puedes decírselo, aunque dudo que sea necesario, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – apunto a la puerta con el mentón—anda díselo.

--Alice – la llamo

--no, -- frunció el ceño, se giro hacia la puerta y hablo de nuevo --no tienes ningún derecho – le hablo como si fuera una persona – Jacob y yo… y Bella – me miro – haremos lo que queramos. Jacob me gusta

Mi amigo esbozo una sonrisa socarrona

--así que, sueña con eso – termino

--¿te das cuenta que le hablas a una puerta? – Edward rodo los ojos

--claro, te lo creería si no viera los zapatos de Jasper salir por debajo. Yo se los regale, los conozco

Edward parecía querer replicar pero se contuvo. Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta – justo donde había señalado Alice – y Edward se giro sobre sus talones y entro corriendo.

--eso fue raro – anuncie

--a mi me pareció divertido -- Jacob parecía disfrutar demasiado de la situación. Alice bufo

--es un insufrible

--¿crees que nos este viendo?—pregunto mi amigo

--supongo—se encogió de hombros

Jacob sonrió con malicia y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros a Alice

--Jacob… -- intente llamarle la atención, aunque sabía que era en vano

-- vamos, vamos – me jalo hacia su otro brazo—diviértete un poco Bella.

Escuchamos un bufido

--¿ese fue el rubio? – pregunto con suficiencia

--no – Alice frunció el ceño – creo que fue Edward

BELLA POV

_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. Nadie te está mirando, nadie te mira._

Pero si lo hacían.

_No es nada del otro mundo _

--Alice, esta me las vas a pagar – refunfuñe mientras jalaba mi blusa hacia abajo con molestia

--hey!—me dio un manotazo – no la jales, esa tela es delicada

--no la jalaría si no me hubieras obligado a usarla

--la verdad es que te ves increíble – sonrió Jacob

--tu cállate, traidor – espete molesta

--oye, yo estoy de acuerdo con Allie, esa ropa te queda genial

--claro – sonrió Alice con suficiencia – por cierto, Jake, que te parece una chamarra de cuero negra de la tempor…

--no! – chillo mi amigo al leer las intenciones de Alice

--cómo no!—farfulle – si Alice me utilizo de muñeca con tu ayuda, tu también podrías serlo. Serias un muñeco muy guapo—esperaba que Alice lo obligara a usar mil prendas y lo torturara tanto o más que a mí.

--no, no lo que pasa es que … hum, tengo que ir ahí – apunto una tienda de artículos deportivos

--¿ah, sí? – enarque una ceja. No sería una experta en eso de mentir, pero conocía demasiado bien a Jake como para saber que estaba tratando de zafarse

--si, Quil y Embry vendrán a reunirse con nosotros y me dijeron que los esperara ahí

--oh si claro – bufe

--me voy – corrió a prisa – las veo en una hora en la cafetería

--estaba mintiendo – bufo Alice mientras lo veíamos irse

--lo sabias, ¿y no lo detuviste?

--bueno, quería un rato a solas contigo. Ya sabes un rato de mujeres

--ah claro

En realidad no entendía esta nueva fijación de Alice por mí.

--eso te queda divino – sonrió mientras me jalaba hacia la cafetería

--supongo que debería darte las gracias – hice un mohín – por cierto, ¿me puedes decir qué diablos hiciste con mi ropa?

Ella hizo cara de asco

--¿te refieres a esos trapos viejos y fuera de moda?

Rodé los ojos

--los tire – se encogió de hombros

--¿Dónde?—pregunte con la esperanza de recuperar mi suéter verde

--ni lo pienses, no deje evidencia – sonrió con malicia—la destruí completamente

--claro – gemí

Alice me había obligado a meterme a un probador. De no haber sido por Jacob no lo hubiera logrado, aunque he de admitir que la pequeña era muy fuerte.

Tal vez lo hubiera logrado

Me desnudo –literalmente – y me tendió varias prendas, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando saco mi ropa del probador. Así que ahora tenía ropa nueva –que yo no pedí –y que no quería.

Un pantalón ajustado, una blusa de color azul con un estampado floral. Se escucha inofensivo, pero no lo es cuando el corte de dicha blusa está diseñado para asfixiarte en cada intento por respirar y no se empeñara en mostrar tanta piel. Pagar quinientos pesos por un pedazo de tela que ni siquiera cubría tus hombros es una grosería.

Para terminar Alice me había colocado unos zapatos a juego con la blusa. Gracias a Dios no insistió en que usara tacones altos. Y como premio mayor unos lentes con armazón de color azul. Sería un atuendo genial.

Pero no para mí.

--gracias por la ropa—dije con parsimonia

--de nada – sonrio—deberiamos hacer esto más seguido. Es muy divertido hacer compras contigo

--querrás decir. Es muy divertido usarme como barbie humana

Ella se carcajeo

--eso también

EDWARD POV

--¿me puedes repetir como demonios me deje convencer?

--mira Edward, nadie te obligo a venir

--claro, Jasper – farfulle – decirle a tu mejor amigo que lo torturaras lenta y dolorosamente si no te ayuda a secuestrar a su hermana, no es obligarme

--solo use mi poder de convencimiento—se burlo

--espero que con esto dejes de ser tan idiota

Me fulmino con la mirada

--tu tienes la culpa. De no ser tan idiota y ciego no tendrías que hacer esto

--entonces, ¿se supone que debía saberlo?—inquirió molesto

--todos lo sabíamos, menos tu.

--nadie me lo dijo—se quejo

--¿teníamos que hacerlo?. Por Dios, si mi hermana no te perdona lo tendrás bien merecido

Sentí un golpe duro contra mi nuca

--solo es un hecho – me sobe la cabeza

--mira – murmuro de pronto -- ¿ese de ahí no es Black?

--sí, creo que sí, ¿pero que hace ahí?, se supone que debería estar con las chicas

--dudo mucho que Alice se meta a una tienda deportiva

--muévete – lo empuje un poco

--no puedo, si me muevo nos verán

--¿y qué? – rodé los ojos—igual nos verán, además, no veo por qué escondernos detrás de un contenedor de basura

--es lo que hacen en la tele

Rodé los ojos

--me gusta más el modo tradicional

Me levante de nuestro escondite y empecé a caminar hacia una de las tiendas de ropa que sabia le gustaban a Alice. Jasper farfullo algo detrás de mí pero no pero lo ignore.

De pronto una visión me dejo estático en mi lugar, no había podido dar ni cinco pasos cuando una beldad salió de la tienda. Parecía molesta por algo y se jalaba la ropa con aire ausente. Como si no fuera consciente de que lo hacía.

--nos verán, idiota – murmuro Jasper detrás de mi mientras me jalaba de nuevo hacia el bote de basura

--creo que estoy enamorado – murmure ensimismado

--¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

Podía sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mí, pero no me importaba, yo estaba embobado viendo a la belleza que estaba enfrente y farfullaba disgustada.

Era bajita y de cabello largo y amarronado, su piel se veia blanca debajo de la ropa, me hubiera gustado ver sus ojos pero estos estaban tapados con unos grandes lentes de moda. De los que mi hermana solía utilizar.

--Alice! – chillo jasper de pronto, sacándome de mi letargo.

Se incorporo rápidamente y salió volando hacia donde estaba mi hermana. Ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio y casi tira sus bolsas. No entendía como podía cargar tantas cosas con esas dos pequeñas manos.

Busque al a chica que había visto hacia unos segundos pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Me incorpore molesto con Jasper por haber provocado que perdiera a la chica y me sacudí el pantalón con furia. Ahora el seria torturado.

Alice me miro con suspicacia mientras me acercaba a ellos y emitió un bufido.

--¿se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí? – coloco sus brazos sobre su cintura. Las bolsas parecían quejarse unas sobre otras.

--Alice, yo… -- empezó mi amigo, pero mi hermana levanto un dedo para que callara y lo ignoro. Me miro a mí.

Rodé los ojos ante su actitud

--Jasper quiere hablar contigo—ella enarco la ceja y lo miro de reojo. Mi amigo se veía bastante nervioso. Me hubiera echado a reír ahí mismo de no ser porque el parecía tener suficiente con la actitud de Alice.

--¿y tu novia te lo permite?—le pregunto con acido. Por primera vez se dirigió a el

--ella, no es mi novia—contesto en un susurro

--¿ah no?—inquirió

--no… mira Alice, yo, yo quiero explicarte, fui un … soy un estúpido

--eso ya lo sabia

Escuchaba su conversación a lo lejos. En realidad no me interesaba mucho, otro día hubiera puesto atención solo para poder burlarme de ellos mas tarde. Pero la chica que acababa de ver hacia un rato me había cautivado en demasía. Escrute el estacionamiento en busca de alguna pista o un destello de color que la descubriera.

--¿puedes ir conmigo?

--vengo con Bella y Jacob – contesto mi hermana a la pregunta de jasper

--ellos pueden irse juntos—intervine – dale una oportunidad a Jasper de explicarse

--tu no te metas – me regaño

--anda, Alice—le rogaba el

--está bien, está bien – saco su celular con dificultad entre tantas bolsas

Jasper la veía emocionado, podía entenderlo, verla con otro hombre había logrado lo que las miradas y las palabras de Alice no habían podido.

Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

--Jacob – hablo mi hermana por el celular mientras nos daba la espalda—ha surgido… un problema. Si, si, no te preocupes, nada que no pueda manejar. Simplemente es mi molesto hermano – me miro, retándome a que dijera lo contrario—tengo que irme con él – omitió la verdad -- ¿podrías llevar a bella a su casa?

--si, está en la cafetería, yo olvide una bolsa dentro y ella se adelanto.

--ok, ok. Te veo en la escuela… claro te marcare cuando este en casa

Jasper y yo la miramos con renuencia. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle cuando estuviera en casa?

--listo, podemos irnos-. Colgó el teléfono y le tendió las bolsas a Jasper. El las agarro rápidamente –como pudo—y camino detrás de ella. Parecía feliz, aunque era una escena extraña

--Edward ¿vienes?—se giro mi hermana

--no, no, vayan ustedes, yo iré a… comprar algo

--como quieras—farfullo Alice mientras se dirigía a coche de Jasper

Mi amigo giro el rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa timida. Yo le hice una seña con la mano para inundarle valor.

Los vi irse en el coche. Ahora que estaba solo podía buscar a la chica que había visto fuera de la tienda.

Un hermosa y preciosa chica…

**LISTOOO… PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO PERO HUBO UNOS… CONTRATIEMPOS, PERO AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN… =p, **

**ESTARE SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS DE LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS EN LA SEMANA. YA ESTAN LISTOS SOLO ME FALTA REVISARLOS Y LOS SUBO. **

**CHEQUEN MI NUEVA HISTORIA, **_**THE SUICIDE SQUAD**_**, LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL.**

**¿REVIEW?**


	6. EL RELICARIO DE LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

**DISCALIMER: YA SE LO SABEN, ¿O NO?**

EDWARD POV

-Edward! – escuche un grito en mi oído

-Dios, no grites, con un demonio! – chille

-huy, demasiadas blasfemias en una sola frase Eddy – se burlo Emmett

-estas muy pensativo – comento Jasper

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, las chicas todavía no llegaban ya que habíamos salido un poco antes.

-¿en quien pensabas? – Emmett enarco una ceja - ¿alguna victima?

-claro que no – espete

-hum – murmuro jasper—tal vez esté pensando en la chica sexi que miro ayer

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿miraste una chica sexi? – grito Emmett mas alto de lo normal. Algunos compañeros nos miraron con curiosidad. El bajo la voz un poco - ¿Qué tan sexi?

-muy sexi – musite

Emmett se giro con Jasper

-a mi ni me mires, en realidad yo ni la mire, solo tenía ojos para Alice

-que cursi—me burle

-demasiado – me siguió Emmett

-por cierto, ¿Qué paso con la chica?, estoy seguro que solo te quedaste para buscarla

Me recordó que estaba molesto con él, por su culpa había perdido de vista a la chica

-¿la encontraste? – pregunto un curioso Emmett

-si – mordí una galleta

-¿y? – preguntaron

-nada, la mire unos minutos después de que se fueron, parecía que buscaba a alguien pero antes de que yo pudiera dar un solo paso hacia ella la vi sonreírle a alguien.

-¿entonces, te rendiste así de fácil?

-no, yo nunca me rindo – sonreí - se le cayó esto – coloque un llavero en forma de estrella en la mesa

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Jasper

-se le cayó a la chica, cuando subió al coche que aparco frente a ella, al parecer los pantalones apretados no son buenos para guardar cosas. Así que me acerque, lo recogí y lo guarde.

-a mi me parece algo extraño. – comento Emmett

-lo se – lo mire. Había pasado buenas horas tratando de decifrar una inscripción que se encontraba alrededor de la estrella, pero no reconocía el idioma.

-eso parece latín – comento Jasper

-¿puedes descifrarlo?, tal vez este el nombre de la chica

-hum, déjame verlo

Se lo tendí, Emmett se inclino curioso mientras Jasper lo giraba entre sus manos, me lo regreso después de unos minutos.

-¿lo has abierto? – pregunto

-¿¡cómo?

-es una especie de relicario – dijo como si fuera obvio

-¿un relicario, que es eso? – Emmett se rasco la cabeza

-un relicario – rodé los ojos – es un dije con la capacidad de guardar algo dentro.

-oh, bueno

-entonces, ¿lo haz abierto?—pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-no, ni siquiera había notado que era un relicario

-¿vez las líneas que dividen la estrella? – pregunto – es como una especie de mapa, ya sabes un cubo de rubrick, que con los movimientos correctos se abre.

Eso me había sorprendido, ciertamente había visto las líneas alrededor de la estrella, pero no me habían preocupado en absoluto, el relicario parecía muy viejo, y por lo tanto podrían esas líneas podrían significar lo rudimentario de su fabricación.

Lo tome entre mis dos manos y comencé a mirarlo con detenimiento, jale dos de sus puntas pero no paso nada

-¿puedo intentarlo? – pregunto Emmett

Se lo tendí

Las chicas entraron en ese momento a la cafetería, Alice y Bella venían juntas , mientras que rose venia un paso detrás de ellas con expresión molesta. Se colocaron en la fila de la comida, Alice parecía molesta por algo, mientras Bella se sonrojaba y solo contestaba a lo que sea que Alice le estuviera diciendo.

-no me has contado – me acerque a Jasper sobre la mesa – ¿Qué paso con Alice?

El bufo

-¿tan malo fue?-pregunto Emmett

-no tan malo, pero al parecer Alice no me piensa perdonar tan fácilmente, casi me hinco a sus pies – suspiro – pero está muy dolida por mi culpa.

-claro, idiota – musito Emmett – Alice, está enamorada de ti desde que te miro por primera vez

-yo no lo sabía – se defendió

-por que eres idiota, ¡dah!

Jasper le dio un manotazo en la nuca y eso me hizo reír, Emmett se quejo, pero no hizo nada para defenderse

-lo de María fue real – se defendió – pensé que la quería, ya saben, ella es muy linda, y muy bonita

-me gustan las mexicanas – Emmett guiño un ojo – son sexis

-de acuerdo contigo - acepte. La verdad es que a mí me gustaban las morenas, y las mexicanas son unas muy lindas.

-bueno – Jasper rodo los ojos ante nuestros comentarios – dejando de lado que las mexicanas son sexis. Yo invite a María porque en realidad me gustaba, el problema era que teníamos que llevar a Peter.

-pero, María ya esta grandecita – enarque una ceja

-lo sé, pero su papa es de ideas muy anticuadas.

-ok, ¿entonces?

-bueno, todo estaba bien, pero veía a Alice un poco seria, al principio pensé que la película la aburría, pero cuando salió corriendo de la sala me asuste, tal vez se sentía mal o algo. Peter salió detrás de ella y un minuto después salimos nosotros. María me convenció que Peter la ayudaría. Cuando salimos y vi que Peter la besaba…

-… espera!, ¿¡cómo? – chille

-shh—me callo – si, Peter y Alice se besaron. En ese momento me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Alice eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que sintiera por María. No sabes cómo me molesto, quise golpearlo, me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento

-entonces supongo que te mereces un poco de sufrimiento – comento Emmet a broma

-pero ella – miro hacia la fila de la comida – será para mi, hare lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarla.

BELLA POV

El día había estado tranquilo, las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal; me encontré con la pequeña figura de Alice esperándome fuera del salón de clases para comer. Le sonreí al instante, en unos días había experimentado con ella una verdadera sensación de amistad, igual que con Jacob, estar con ella era fácil.

Me sonrió de vuelta, me miro de arriba hacia abajo con sus grandes ojos color gris y una arruga apareció en su frente.

_Bueno, no siempre era fácil _

_-_¿Qué es eso? – apunto mi ropa con desagrado

-ropa

-no, no – camino a mi lado –eso no es ropa, es algo mas como; basura

-hey! – me queje – mi ropa no tiene nada de malo

-¿Qué paso con la que te regale? – enarco la ceja

-está en casa, guardada para alguna ocasión especial – mentí, en realidad las bolsas si estaban en mi closet pero cerradas y arrinconadas hasta el fondo

-esto es una ocasión especial – hizo un mohín – además te veías espectacular

-Alice – rodé los ojos – no estoy hecha para esa ropa, a mi me gusta estar cómoda

-mi ropa es cómoda

-claro – ironice – perdí el relicario de mi madre – bufe cuando lo recordé. El pantalón en el que Alice me había metido a la fuerza estaba tan apretado que mi pobre relicario se había escapado de mi bolso

-te dije que me dejaras comprarte una cadena para eso - Me regaño - ¿Quién trae un relicario de llavero?

-pues yo – dije molesta – espero encontrarlo

-tal vez quedo en el auto – comento

-si, le pediré a Jacob que lo busque – bufe mientras tomaba una charola y nos incorporábamos a la fila.

-pero – miro mi ropa de nuevo – no creas que se me olvida esto – apunto

Mi cara se frunció con una visible molestia, pero al parecer eso a ella le importaba un rábano

-¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?—pregunto de pronto, lo cual me saco de mis planes de torturarla hasta que clamara perdón.

-eh… no lo se

-hum – se quedo pensativa

-¿Qué tramas Alice? – pregunte mientras tomaba mi charola ya llena

- nada … por lo menos no nada malo – se rio bajito – vamos – me jalo

-hum.. . ¿Nos sentaremos otra vez con tus amigos? – pregunte renuente

-no – sonrió – no estoy de humor para soportar a Jasper, nos sentaremos con jake – apunto a una mesa donde jake, Leah y Seth ya se encontraban. Mi amigo nos hizo una seña con la mano mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué paso con el ayer?—pregunte con curiosidad – pensé que arreglarían las cosas

-bueno, no estuvo tan mal – sonrió – solo que estoy demasiado molesta con él. Además, Jacob es lindo

-Alice, por favor, tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por Jasper – la regañe

-pero Jacob también me gusta – se defendió

-bueno, bueno. Haya ustedes, ya están grandecitos, pero te advierto que tendrás competencia - apunte con la mandíbula hacia la mesa

-¿Leah? – pregunto sorprendida

-ajam

-pero.. pero se la lleva peleando con el

-es lo que se conoce como amor apache – me reí – Leah me odia porque piensa que yo y Jake tenemos algo – rodé los ojos – desde chicos ha pensado lo mismo

-que tonta – se rio mi amiga

-lo sé, pero bueno, yo solo te advierto que Jacob es mi amigo y no pienso meterme en sus cosas

-lo sé, lo se

-así que si alguno sale herido. Tendrán que vérselas conmigo

-vamos, Bella – me sonrió

Alice no se apabullaba con nada, incluso al dirigirnos a la mesa de Jake y ante la mirada de furia de Leah ella seguía sonriendo.

-Bella, ¿Qué son esos trapos? – preguntó Jacob con burla, aguante las ganas de

-cállate, Jake – rodé los ojos—no le des mas alas a los cuervos

-hey, no me digas así – se quejo Alice

-¿no tienen otro lugar donde sentarse?—pregunto Leah con acido

-vamos hermana

-déjala Seth, tu hermana es una amargada—ella hizo un mohín, no podía entender como mi amigo era tan ciego y no se había dado cuenta en todos estos años que esa chica estaba enamorada de él – ellas pueden sentarse donde quieran

-pues al parecer sus amigos no piensan lo mismo - apunto con el mentón la mesa de los Culle y los Hale

Me gire con cautela hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la mesa habitual de los amigos de Alice, Rose y Emmett estaban muy cariñosos, mientras Jasper fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia nuestra posición con total descaro.

-Jasper mira hacia acá – le susurre a Alice

Mi amiga corrió un poco su silla para quedar más cerca de Jacob. Jaspér bufo molesto.

-¿tienes que provocarlo así? – pregunte

-el se lo busco, además, ya te dije. Jacob me gusta

-menuda necia –la regañe

-por cierto—nos interrumpió Jacob - espero que recuerdes que este fin hay fiesta en Lapush, ya le pedí permiso a Charlie por ti así que no tienes excusa

-hey, eso no es justo, además no sabía—hice un mohín

- se supone que es una fiesta privada – escuche a Leah mascullar

-bueno, tu no necesitas invitación, no pensé que tendría que llevarte la tarjeta – sonrió

-no es eso, pero sabes que no me gustan las fiesta s

-a mi si!—chillo mi amiga a un lado - ¿no me invitas Jake? – hizo cara de perrito triste

-hey, no hagas esa cara – le pidió mi amigo mientras tomaba su mochila – claro que estas invitada, toma—le tendió una tarjeta

-no es justo, a ella si le das – me queje

- tu iras con la mía – me guiño un ojo—así que no la necesitas

-yupi! – grito mi amiga alegremente—mira Bella – la abrió – aquí dice que abra fogata, música en vivo y juegos

-y alcohol – susurro mi amigo con diversión

-genial, iremos Jake

-eso espero linda

**LISTO, POR FIN ACTUALIZO JAJAJAJAJA XD CHICAS GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR TAN BIEN LA HISTORIA ME DA GUSTO VER QUE LA TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITAS. MIL GRACIA SPOR ESO; LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS.**

**¿QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LA FIESTA?, A LA RESPUESTA MAS INGENIOSA LE HARE HONOR…=p Y LE DEDICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**


	7. ¡¿ISABELLA!

**DISCLAIMER; YA LO SABEN…**

BELLA POV

-Alice, deja ya de atormentarme – pedí fastidiada de su manía por la moda – solo es una fiesta

-¡¿solo es una fiesta?

_Oh, oh, error_

_-_¡¿Cómo que solo es una fiesta? – chillo mientras soltaba mi adolorido cráneo y se posicionaba enfrente de mí, tapando mi cara hastiada en el gran espejo de su recamara—mira Isabella Swan, tú te callaras la boca, me dejaras trabajar y disfrutaras de la fiesta

-per…

-nada de peros, así que ¿serias tan amable de parar de quejarte y dejarme trabajar?

-llevas horas "trabajando" – le hice un mohín

-pero valdrá la pena, además son los últimos toques

-vaya, no esperaba menos de ti – hice una mueca—además, a qué hora te cambiaras

-en cinco minutos, solo termino de…

-¡HAY!—sentí un tirón arriba de mis ojos

-listo – sonrió la malvada duencecilla mientras alzaba un instrumento de terror conocido como saca cejas- entonces, ¿Qué opinas?

Alice me giro en el asiento hacia el espejo y me quede anonadada con la imagen, esa del espejo no era yo, lo sabía, no era posible que una simplona como yo luciera de esa manera, la chica del espejo era todo lo contrario a mí, una chica con unos ojos más grandes de lo normal – claro gracias a la pintura – y unos labios carmesí carnosos y apetecibles, el cabello peinado en ondas de chocolate perfectamente cayendo sobre sus hombros; no esa no podía ser yo. Me lleve las manos al rostro y mire a la chica del espejo hacer lo mismo.

-impactante ¿verdad? – menciono Alice sacándome del trance

-wow – es todo lo que pude decir

-si eso es un gracias lo acepto – sonrió – y ahora, iré a vestirme, quédate aquí

Salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, me quede mirando mi reflejo por varios minutos, en realidad parecía otra persona, totalmente diferente. Salí de mi estupefacción cuando escuche a Alice detrás de la puerta discutiendo con alguien.

-_ya te dije que no puedes pasar – _mencionaba con cautela

-_pero si solo es Bella - _ contesto la voz que reconocí fácilmente, era su hermano, Edward

-_¿Cómo que solo es Bella? _–gruño Alice

-_mira Alice, solo quiero pedirle que me ayude con unas cosas para mi ensayo, será rápido _

_-entonces tendrás que esperar, por que hoy nos vamos de fiesta_

_-¿una fiesta?, ¿y por qué no fui invitado?- _ pregunto molesto

-_por que es una fiesta e…x…c…l…u…s…i…v…a –_separo cada letra con énfasis

-_si fuera "exclusiva" como dices, estaría invitado - _ resoplo, no me había percatado que le ponía demasiada atención a la conversación hasta que sentí el frio de la puerta sobre mi oreja.

-_Jacob es el anfitrión_

_-ah –_respondió el con un resoplido – _ya veo, así que te gusta Black ¿no? - _ pregunto con sorna

-_aja_

_-esto le interesara a Jasper_

_-no te metas Edward, además, Jasper ya lo sabe_

_-ok, ok, bueno – _escuche ruido - _ Bella si estás ahí, quisiera que me ayudaras con algo _

_-_eh… - murmure atolondrada

-_Bella, te ayudara mañana, ahora estamos ocupadas, así que …._

_-_vaya - refunfuño Alice cuando entro al cuarto – mi hermano es un pesado

-¿Por qué no lo has dejado entrar?

-no quería que echará a perder la sorpresa

-ah, ya veo – musite - ¿Qué traes en las manos?

-tu ropa—sonrió con malicia

-eh.. no no – me aleje con las manos al aire—eso sí que no

-vamos, te la pones tu – sonrió con malicia—o te la pongo yo

-arghh- refunfuñe—dame eso

EDWARD POV

-¿Qué paso? – preguntaron mis dos mejores amigos cuando entre en mi recamara, los mire con apatía mientras ellos disputaban un acalorado juego de video en el cual –como siempre—habían apostado

-te apuesto a que Alice le pateo el trasero – hice un mohín al escuchar a Emmett

-no hago apuestas imposibles – se carcajeo Jasper – cuantas veces se los tengo que decir

-cierren el pico – dije molesto—Alice no me pateo el trasero, pero no me ha dejado hablar con Bella

-¿y eso? – pregunto el grandote mientras mantenía su vista fija en la televisión

-dice que tienen algo muy importante que hacer y que no la puedo ver hasta después

-¿Qué tan importante? – pregunto Jasper interesado

-¡siii!—chillo Emmett cuando logro aventajar al rubio en su descuido

-¡diablos! – Mascullo él mientras dejaba el control a un lado - ¿entonces? – me pregunto de nuevo

-bah, una estúpida fiesta

-¡¿y no nos han invitado? – Emmett hizo un ademan un poco femenino mientras colocaba sus dos manos sobre su cintura con expresión molesta

-no – me tire sobre la cama—dice que es "exclusiva"

-no puede ser exclusiva sin nosotros—se quejo Jasper

-bueno al parecer, Jacob Black no piensa lo mismo

-¿¡como!—chillo Jasper - ¿Alice ira a una fiesta con Black?

-así parece, y arrastrara a la pobre de Bella con ella

-hay si, pobrecita Belli bells – canturreo mi burlesco amigo—no me digas que te gusta la boba bella – se burlo en mi cara

-claro que no – gemí – solo… me simpatiza

-así empezamos Rose y yo eh…

-nah, perdóname, pero tú y mi hermana empezaron de otra forma – intervino Jasper

-con mucho amor y cariño – dijo con fingida inocencia

-si ahora así le llaman a la calentura – comente aparte

-hey – se quejo Jasper—sigue siendo mi hermana

Dimos el tema por terminado, ya que Emmett insistía en retar de nuevo a Jasper, pero mi amigo parecía muy… intranquilo, al parecer la noticia que le había dado le molestaba, bufaba cada cinco minutos y Emmett decía que lo hacía porque iba perdiendo. Escuchamos a las chicas bajar las escaleras y mi amigo corrió hacia la puerta

-¿hey que haces?

-shhh- me calló

-haber, haber yo quiero ver – chillo el grandulón apartándonos del camino, gruñí cuando sentí el frio piso de mi recamara sobre mi piel, ya que el muy idiota me había tirado al suelo.

-idiota – masculle

-wow – chiflo – si que se ve linda

-¿Quién? – pregunte

-pues Alice – se aparto de la puerta – no pude ver a Bella, pero de seguro no se ve tan bien, con esos trapos que siempre se carga—se burlo

-no es tan fea – la defendí, Jasper enarco una ceja

-es feísima—hablo Emmett

-bueno, yo solo digo, no se maquilla, es verdad que se viste horrible y nunca se arregla, pero no creo que sea… _tan_ – agregue al ver sus miradas atónitas – fea. Solo es poco agraciada

-claro, no todas pueden ser como mi Rosalie

-o como mi Alice—suspiro Jasper

-¿como _tu_ Alice?—inquirió Emmett – perdón, pero que yo recuerde, _tu_ Alice va a una fiesta con Black, a la que te recuerdo de nuevo no fuiste invitado

-tiene razón, Jasper nosotros no…

_Oh, oh, no, esa mirada…_

-iremos – dijo seguro, rodé los ojos, esa mirada era demasiado conocida como para sorprenderme

-si – chillo Emmett

-no – intervine – siento ser el aguafiestas, pero les recuerdo que nosotros no fuimos invitados

-y quien dijo que necesitamos invitación – Jasper levanto la ceja con suficiencia

-si, eres genial hermano – el grandulón le golpeo el hombro al rubio en un gesto de aprobación – por fin algo de acción

-solo iremos a ver qué pasa – les advertí—en realidad no me apetece ser espía de mi hermana

-pero de seguro habrá chicas lindas por ahí

-Emmett, ¿tengo que recordarte que eres novio de mi hermana?—bufo su cuñado

-eh, no claro que no – sonrió – yo decía para Eddy

-ah, claro – rodé los ojos- ¿y como se supone que vamos a saber donde es la fiesta?

-seguiremos a las chicas – aporto Emett

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta rápidamente, las chicas ni se percataron de nuestra presencia detrás de ellas, aun que claro, guardamos nuestra distancia, ya que Alice nos descubriría fácilmente si le dábamos la oportunidad.

Dejamos que se adelantaran un poco cuando llegamos al lugar al fin de cuentas no queríamos que nos vieran y no era necesario que estuviéramos tan cerca de ellas, al fin de cuentas ya habíamos llegado al lugar. La expresión que mi hermana utilizo; "exclusiva" me pareció ridícula puesto que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de la escuela se encontraba ahí.

-vaya con la fiestecilla – comento Emmett cuando llegamos

-¿por dónde se habrán ido Alice y la boba? – pregunto Jasper mientras sacaba la cabeza del coche

-seguro ya entraron

-¿creen que Rose quiera venir?—inquirió el grandote emocionado mientras sacaba su celular

-lo dudo – contesto el rubio – y si le dices que estas aquí, en una fiesta de Black te hará picadillo.

-bueno, vamos – los anime—tenemos que separarnos y mezclarnos, así será más fácil encontrarlas, si alguno las ve o se … entretiene – me reí – avisa, manda un mensaje o señales de humo, no importa, el punto es saber como esta la situación

-si, si como sea – contesto el rubio, le hice un mohín ya que todo eso de la planeación y el rollo bélico se le daba excelente y ahora el muy inepto estaba desesperado por salir a buscar a mi hermana

-si ella te ve antes y te ahoga en el mar no te defenderé – me queje

-ok, ok – rodo los ojos mientras revisaba la basta playa de arena blanca en la que nos encontrábamos.

Nos separamos al fin cuando todos estuvimos de acuerdo, bueno al menos cuando todos supimos lo que teníamos que hacer. La playa estaba repleta de chicos sin camiseta y de chicas en traje de baño y con shorts minúsculos, el clima no era tan cálido, pero aquí eran demasiado exhibicionistas.

Pude divisar entre la gente varias caras conocidas, chicos del club de teatro, del de porristas y algunos deportistas; tal vez las fiestas de Black eran tan coocurridas por eso, en realidad no eran tan exclusivas, aquí dejaban entrar a cualquiera.

Mire a Mike charlando a escasos cinco metros de mí, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a una hielera, saque una bebida, sin fijarme realmente que era y la tome, sentí un golpeteo en mi hombro cuando intentaba incorporarme.

-¿Eddy?—reconocí la voz

-Tanya

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-eh … - me rasque la cabeza—solo vine a dejar a Alice, pero ya me voy

-ah… es una lástima—hizo un puchero—pero… - se llevo un dedo a la boca – bueno, tal vez podrías quedarte un poco más, ya sabes, acompañarme

-eh…este – mire alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguno de mis amigos –no puedo Tanya, Jasper y Emmett me están esperando

-hum – hizo un mohín—y que tal si… yo te acompaño a ti—rodé los ojos

Era tentador, claro, Tanya era hermosa y en cierta forma la quería, había sido mi novia por un tiempo.

Seguí buscando a mis amigos sin éxito, al parecer estaban ocupados.

-¿buscas a alguien?—pregunto la chica enfrente de mí de nuevo, intente negar con la cabeza, pero en el momento en que lo intente una visión paso enfrente de mis ojos.

Era la chica del centro comercial.

-eh… este Tanya, perdón - la aparte con amabilidad para ver mejor.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto sorprendida por mi acción

La chica parecía un poco perdida y atribulada entre tanta gente, no podía verle el rostro pero su cuerpo estaba en una posición muy tensa.

-discúlpame, pero creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba – no me gire para comprobar si Tanya se había molestado o no con mi comportamiento, al fin de cuentas no sería cuando ella quisiera.

Observe a la chica por un momento, vestía unos short pegados al cuerpo que dejaban ver unas hermosas y delgadas piernas blancas, parecía incomoda con el ya que la mire jalarse repetidas veces la prenda en un minuto. Llevaba una camisa anudada a la cintura y debajo una blusa de tirantes, su cabello caía en ondas oscuras sobre su espalda.

Me acerque mas rápido cuando mire a un chico observarla, dispuesto a acercarse a ella, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y el chico me reconoció al instante, tendríamos que salir rápidamente de aquí, porque el chico ya se había dispuesto a buscar a Black.

Llegue hasta donde estaba la chica y un dulce olor a fresias me golpeo el rostro, su cabello se movía con el viento, estire mi mano para tocar su hombro, y sentí como la chica se estremeció al contacto.

-hola – hable con voz seductora.

La chica brinco en sus talones y se giro para mirarme, prepare mi mejor sonrisa para saludarla.

-hola, mi nombre es…

-Edward – musito la chica con apatía – Cullen

La mire por unos segundos, la chica me conocía, había girado el rostro, pero la luz era tan escasa que no podía reconocerla. Me devane los sesos intentando averiguar por qué esta chica sabia mi nombre, ¿habré salido con ella?, ¿será una más de mis admiradoras?

De pronto el viento cambio de dirección y trajo consigo la luz de la fogata más cercana, el rostro de la chica quedo transparente ante mí, cerré los ojos al reconocerlo detrás del maquillaje y la ropa.

-¿¡Isabella!

**LISTO, POR FIN PUEDO SUBIR CAPITULO, UN POCO CORTO, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE VEREMOS UN POCO MAS.. =p**


	8. SORPRESA

JASPER POV

Me aleje de mis amigos para buscar a Alice, pero no estaba resultando nada bien, no podía dejarme ver mucho ya que cada cinco minutos aparecía alguno de los amigos de Black, y sabia que si se enteraba que los chicos o yo estábamos aquí se armaría la trifulca, Jacob no era mi mayor fan, ni yo de el claro, sobre todo después de haber puesto sus ojos en _mi _Alice, yo no solía pensar en él como un enemigo, por lo general los problemas los tenía con Edward, y yo me limitaba a observarlos a distancia.

Suspire cuando divise a Alice a lo lejos, me molesto bastante ver con quien estaba, Jacob Black la abrazaba con bastante familiaridad y se reían a carcajada suelta, no podía acercarme como quería, tendría que esperar a que el muy idiota la dejara libre un segundo.

Los observe durante largo rato, tiempo en el cual no pude pasar desapercibido para todos.

-¿Jasper?—escuche una melodiosa voz con acento sureño

-Maria...- me incorpore un poco

-oh, Jasper—sonrió eufórica, producto del tequila que tenia sobre sus manos, esa chica sí que tenia gustos fuertes para las bebidas—que bueno que estas aquí

-claro – respondí sin darle importancia mientras seguía mirando hacia donde estaban Alice y Jacob

-¿quieres?—posos el vaso frente a mi rostro

-no, gracias

-oh vamos Jasper

De pronto sentí sus delgados brazos sobre mis hombros, su cuerpo se dejo caer literalmente encima de mí, por lo que tuve que sostenerla, la chica comenzó a carcajearse torpemente y susurraba cosas sin sentido.

-Jas…

-Maria, Dios, ¿pero qué has tomado? – trate de zafarme pero ella seguía aferrada a mi cuello

-solo un poco de tequila, ya sabes… para recordar mis raíces – se carcajeo en mi rostro y un fétido olor a alcohol me golpeo de lleno

-si – me queje—me he dado cuenta

-¿y qué haces aquí, eh? – enarco una ceja mientras jalaba mi rostro

-solo… vine

-Dios,- chillo – has venido a verme ¿verdad?

_¡¿Qué?_

_-_lo sabía, lo sabia – canturreo

-¿de qué hablas?—pregunte extrañado

-de esto

La chica poso todo su peso sobre mí en un impulso que no me esperaba y di con la espalda en la arena, estaba un poco fría, Maria seguía encima de mí, riendo como poseída y mirándome de una manera que yo conocía muy bien.

-pensé que no te decidirías, querido – musito en mi oído – después de ese día, comenzaste a portarte muy extraño.

-Maria, por favor – le pedí mientras trataba de incorporarme, moví mi rosto un poco para ver hacia la dirección donde un minuto antes se encontraba Alice, pero ya no había nadie.

-bésame – susurro seductoramente y un segundo después, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar sentí el acido sabor a rancio que desprendía su boca.

Sus manos me aprisionaron a su cuerpo, y coloco una de ellas sobre sus bien formados pechos, no podía negar que sentir el calor de su cuerpo me estremecía, ella era una de las chicas más bellas de toda la escuela, hermosa y simpática y yo había estado loco por ella, había deseado muchas veces tenerla así, dispuesta a todo por mí, pero ahora que había llegado como un deseo no concedido el cual no te causa satisfacción después de un tiempo lo entendí.

Yo no quería a Maria, la quise de algún modo, pero jamás sentí lo que sentía por Alice cuando la veía, cuando la tocaba.

-Ma…ri…a—susurre entre sus labios luchando por desprenderme.

-¡¿Jasper?—escuche la única voz que en el mundo que hubiera preferido no escuchar en ese momento.

EDWARD POV

-¿¡Isabella!

-no veo a nadie más por aquí, Cullen

-pe…pe.. pero, si tu, y ella, … en el centro, Dios mío – bufe mientras luchaba por pronunciar una sola palabra coherentemente

-da…da..da – se burlo la chica- ¿Qué te pasa, Cullen?

-¿Qué me pasa?—repetí como un idiota, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta

-si—contesto aburrida

-es que yo.. bueno, estaba buscando a alguien

-¿a una chica?—enarco una ceja

_Dios, como era posible que se viera tan sexi_

-te estoy hablando Cullen

-eh… ¿Cómo?—la chica rodo los ojos y me miro como si estuviera loco

-bah, olvídalo, pero si buscabas a Tanya, creo que ya está ocupada

-no, yo no estaba buscando a Tanya—conteste rápidamente

-¿entonces, buscabas a tu hermana?

-no

-que lastima—se quejo—si la ves por favor dile que quiero largarme de aquí

-¿viniste con ella?—pregunte con curiosidad

-si, aunque más bien me arrastro con ella, además pensé que ya lo sabias

-si, si claro—recordé que ya lo sabía, solo que mirarla así, como estaba , con ese pequeño top que mostraba la dureza de sus pequeños y redondos senos…

-hey, Cullen – trono los dedos en mi rostro—mira para arriba que aquí está mi cara

-eh… - me sorprendí ante mi reacción tan hormonal

-estas como ido – dijo aburrida—mejor seguiré buscando a Alice

Isabella dio media vuelta rápidamente, impregnando mi nariz con el arma de su cabello, la mire dar vuelta en la fogata cuando reacciones, era la chica que había visto en el centro comercial, estaba casi seguro, de no ser porque conocía a la chica Swan desde hacía años aseguraría que era la primera vez que la veía.

La mire moverse torpemente entre la gente y la seguí por instinto, guardando mis distancias, todavía sorprendido por su figura, algunos chicos la miraban con extrañeza, como si no la conocieran, podía ver que esto le molestaba, aunque trataba de ignorarlos, los chicos la seguían insistentemente, se detuvo aliviada cuando miro a Black, que estaba riendo animosamente con su manada de amigos.

Escuche a duras penas como ella preguntaba por mi hermana, y Jacob le contestaba donde se encontraba, aseguraba que había ido al baño y regresaría en cualquier momento..

Al parecer ella se relajo , ya que se sentó con aquellos chicos, refunfuñe para mis adentros ya que no podría acercarme.

Me senté en la fría y húmeda arena mientras observaba, los chicos bebían y se divertían mientras muchas de mis compañeras –conocidas y desconocidas—revoloteaban a su alrededor, estaba aburrido, y había decidido buscar a los chicos cuando mire a mi hermana corriendo hacia Bella y arrojarse a sus brazos. Me levante sobresaltado, pensando que algo le había pasado, pero luego mire como mi mejor amigo entraba en escena y supe en ese momento que no podría mantenerme solo como espectador.

Me acerque casi a regañadientes, casi maldiciendo a mi amigo por no mantenerse al margen, mi hermana le fruncía el ceño y el parecía mas que preocupado, bella soltó a mi hermana y se interpuso entre ellos cuando Jasper intento cogerla del brazo.

-no quiere hablar contigo – le informo con una voz que trataba de ser neutral

-Alice, por favor—ignoro a la chica

-Jasper—gruño ella

-solo déjame explicarte—la ignoro de nuevo, ella refunfuño pero él no le prestó la mas mínima atención, sus ojos estaban sobre mi hermana que ahora lo miraba altiva y se había refugiado en los brazos de Jacob quien parecía encantado con eso.

-Alice, ¡aléjate de ese perro!—gruño mi amigo sin poder contenerse

Los amigotes de Black se adelantaron amenazadoramente, me apresure a alcanzarlos, ya que conocía a mi amigo perfectamente, el no se dejaría amedrentar por esos grandulones y seguramente su imprudencia lo llevaría directamente al hospital

-Jasper…- lo llame jadeante, mientras me posicionaba a su lado—es mejor que nos vayamos

-claro—contesto sereno, me sorprendió ver lo calmado que estaba—pero Alice se va con nosotros

_Ya sabía yo que no sería tan fácil _

-yo no me iré con un idiota como tu - chillo mi hermana

-Edward es tu hermano—gruño el

-y tú no tienes por qué meterte

-Alice…- le suplique—solo vámonos

-no, no lo hare

-¡Edward te está diciendo que nos vamos!—mascullo mi amigo molesto mientras se acercaba hacia ella con una sorprendente velocidad, Alice chillo cuando sintió el tirón en su brazo y Jasper gruño cuando una manaza lo aparto de ella

-¡deja a mi novia en paz!

_¿¡qué?_

-¡¿Qué?—Jasper hizo eco de mis pensamientos, vi como se quedaba paralizado y como mi hermana levantaba el mentón y lo miraba fijamente

-no es verdad—balbuceo mi amigo

-claro que lo es—continuo Black, disfrutando el episodio—le pedí que fuera mi novia hace unos momentos y ella acepto

Como si no fuera suficiente con las palabras, acerco mas a mi hermana a su cuerpo, gruñí pero no podía hacer nada, era su decisión y yo no podía meterme en ella.

-Alice, ¿es eso verdad?—le pregunte

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ante las miradas atónitas de mi mejor amigo y mía ella se paro sobre sus talones y se acerco a sus labios, el la tomo dulcemente por la cintura y la levanto para acercarse más a ella, mi amigo dio media vuelta y se alejo.

No sabía qué hacer, si seguirlo o arrastrar a mi hermana de los cabellos y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

-ve tras el—pidió mi hermana con calma, yo me quedo con Jake

-eres mezquina Alice – le recrimine

-no soy más mezquina que él, además, contrario a lo que puedas pensar, Jacob me gusta – se acerco a el

-y ella a mi—sonrió mientras besaba su cabellera—tendrás que acostumbrarte "cuñadito"

Lo fulmine con la mirada, estaba jugando, provocándome, pero no le daría el gusto, no aquí , no ahora cuando estaba en su terreno.

Di media vuelta y los deje ahí, molesto como mi hermana y con mi mejor amigo por ser tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta antes, si tan solo hubiera estado cegado por la belleza de Maria se hubiera percatado de lo mucho que mi hermana lo quería, no debería meterme, pero mi nat…

-¡Cullen!—escuche un grito que reconocí al instante, me pare en seco, pero no me gire.

-Cullen, espera—jadeo la chica cuando alcanzo mi franco

-¿vienes a abogar por las estupideces de mi hermana?, porque no es necesario—conteste agriamente—estoy acostumbrado

-no, no es eso idiota—bufo

-entonces- enarque una ceja mientras la miraba de reojo

-quería pedirte un favor

Me pare, pero esta vez para mirarla.

_¿estaba hablando en serio?_

-tu Isabella Swan, la chica que lo sabe todo necesita mi ayuda—dije con sarcasmo, disfrutando la situación, ella entorno los ojos e hizo una mueca extraña

-olvidalo, si te vas a poner así de pesado mejor se lo pido a otro.

-no, espera—la llame cuando vi que estaba dispuesta a marcharse – perdón, pero todo eso—apunte atrás—me dejo un poco irritado

-ni que lo digas—contesto –a mí también me sorprendió

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?—contesto retadoramente

_Vaya no sabía que la bobabella pudiera ser tan respondona_

-¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?

-ah, eso – ondeo su cabello provocando que el aroma me golpease directo al rostro—solo quería saber si podrías… ya sabes—dudo—como vas hacia tu casa, tal vez…

-habla Swan

-bueno, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?

-¿a tu casa?—pregunte sorprendido

-sí, yo no he traído mi coche

-querrás decir la carcacha—me burle mientras ella rodaba los ojos

-como sea, no traje mi carro, vine con Alice, pero al parecer no se irá pronto de la fiesta

-está bien—conteste apático, imaginando quince minutos de aburrimiento en su compañía—pero primero tenemos que buscar a Jasper

-creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras solo

-¿tu que sabes?—conteste con rudeza

-bueno—murmuro—no se mucho de esas cosas, pero supongo que querría estar solo, al fin de cuentas la chica que le gusta esta con otro.

-mi hermana es una tonta—me queje mientras llegábamos al coche

-tu amigo es un idiota—contesto retadoramente

La mire sorprendido por su reacción, jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la tranquila y come libros Swan pudiera decir alguna palabrota.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se deslizo dentro, con familiaridad, suspire. Saque mi celular y marque el numero de Jasper, me mando al buzón; trate con Emmett.

-Emmett, esta Jasper contigo

-eh… como, ¿Quién?—contesto atolondradamente

-Jasper—rodé los ojos

-ah, no… ¿Por qué?

-lo he perdido

-bueno, supongo que está bien, es un chico grande y sabe cuidarse

-¿podrías buscarlo?

-eh… ¿ahora?

-claro, idiota—bufe

-creo que será imposible, estoy, bueno, Rose hablo y yo…

-ya, ya,- conteste molesto mientras colgaba el teléfono, el muy idiota ni siquiera estaba en la fiesta

-¿problemas?—pregunto la chica a mi lado cuando llevábamos casi todo el camino recorrido hacia su casa

-no es de tu incumbencia Swan—conteste con sorna

-claro – bostezo sin darle importancia—tienes razón, tus problemas me tienen sin cuidado

Y no dijo nada mas, se recargo en el asiento y guio su rostro hacia la ventana, no podía saber si estaba dormida o si solo veía hacia la nada porque no podía ver sus ojos, pero su cabello ondeaba perezosamente en cada suspiro, y podía ver también su escote.

Intente no hacerlo, pero era demasiado tentador, si no fuera Swan hubiera aparcado en la mitad de la nada y la hubiera hecho mía.

-puedes dejarme aquí—susurro cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de su casa,- caminare hacia la entrada

-¿Cómo?

-puedes parar aquí, yo caminare el resto del camino

-pero si estamos a cincuenta metros—conteste sorprendido

-si mi padre te ve, se molestara

-tu padre es muy conservador, eh—la pique—su pequeña niña no puede salir con muchachos, ¿Qué pasaría si toco el claxon?

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

-no te atreverías

-¿quieres apostar- la rete mientras sostenía mi mano sobre el claxon

-no—bufo—tendré suficiente si nota que he tomado

Era verdad, con lo de Alice y Jasper no había reparado demasiado en el estado de Swan, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos un poco rojos, no debía haber tomado mucho.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?

- tres cervezas

-¿solo tres?—pregunte sorprendido

-si – contesto molesta

-bueno, supongo que no sería buena idea que tu padre se enterara que tiene una hija alcohólica—me burle

-idiota—murmuro

-vamos, solo fueron tres cervezas

-no estoy impuesta a tomar, ¿está bien?

-claro, claro- levante las manos al aire mientras veía su rostro tratando de ser fiero

-¿y que dirá cuando te mire con esa ropa?—apunte su pronunciado escote—con esas "manzanas" asomándose—jale su top hacia arriba y ella me propino un manotazo

-demonios! – se quejo en lugar de darme una cachetada—deje la ropa en casa de Alice

-querrás decir en mi casa

-es la misma—gruño

-¿el jefe Swan sabe que su hija se viste de esa manera por las noches?

-claro que no – me miro con aprehensión, Alice me obligo, además se suponía que dormiría en su casa

-¿en mi casa?—pregunte sorprendido

-si, no sé como hace tu hermana para convencer a la gente, pero mi padre confía en ella

-te convenció a ti de usar esa ridiculez

Gruño, pero no dijo nada, poso la mano en la manija de la puerta y trato de abrirla, la jale por acto reflejo.

Me miro con sorpresa y aprehensión en la mirada.

-es mejor que no nos arriesguemos, tu padre confía en mi hermana, y si te ve de esa manera no volverá a hacerlo.

-oh si claro, y ya no permitirá que te de clases, ¿no?, siendo hermano de Alice

-por favor, tu padre pagaría por evitar que me dieras clases—me burle—pero no puede evitarlo mientras sea algo escolar

Arranque el coche y me dirigí a casa.

Alice no se encontraba ahí cuando llegamos, ayude Swan a bajar del coche, al parecer el apodo que Rosalie le había puesto le quedaba como guante y con tres cervezas encima seria la alegría del grupo.

La acompañe a la recamara de mi hermana y la ayude a acostarse, la chica se estiro con dificultad para quitarse su calzado, me acerque a ella y le ayude, al principio me gruño, pero después se relajo.

-te traeré un vaso con leche

Cuando regrese la chica ya estaba dormida, su posición parecía incomoda y su top se había bajado un poco mostrando así gran parte de su seno, podía ver un poco de la coloración de uno de sus pezones y sin pensarlo me acerque a ella, subí su top con delicadeza y sentí como su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto, eso me estremeció.

Pensé en aventurarme un poco mas y toque sus cabellos, eran suaves y sedosos, toque su mejilla y se sentía suave y aterciopelada, sin poderlo evitar mi mano viajo de nuevo a su pecho y lo toque suavemente, acerque mi rostro un poco para verla mejor cuando escuche un ruido que me sobresalto, me incorpore de inmediato y vi a mi hermana pequeña con una mirada de confusión en el rostro

-ehh.. yo solo estaba

-¿estabas tocando a Isabella?—pregunto

-claro que no – conteste aprehensivo -solo estaba acomodándola

-oh claro—sonrió ella—ya decía yo, pero bueno, anda ya llegue, sal de mi cuarto

Me empujo hacia la puerta, era pequeña pero fuerte

-Alice—la llame cuando estaba en la puerta - ¿podemos hablar de Jasper?

-no—contesto segura

-solo quiero que me digas la verdad

-mira Ed – rodo los ojos—no puedes pedir verdades cuando otorgas mentiras

-¿Cómo?—pregunte con curiosidad

-lo de hace rato – guiño un ojo

-ya te dije lo que paso

- y yo ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo

Y cerró la puerta en mis narices.


	9. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


	10. IRONIA

**SE QUE SOY MALA Y ME MEREZCO LA IRA DE LA GUARDIA ENTERA DE LOS VOULTURIS, PERO DE VERDAD TENGO LOS CAPITULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS ADELANTADOS, SOLO QUE TENGO QUE CHECAR LA ORTOGRAFIA Y TODO ESO, Y MUCHAS VECES (DEBO ADMITIRLO) SOY UN POCO FLOJA PARA ESO, CREO QUE ES LO UNICO QUE NO ME GUSTA JAJAJAAJ XD... LO SIENTO, SOY PEREZOSA… EL MOTIVO DE QUE POR FIN ME HAYA DADO UNOS MINUTOS PARA REVISAR ESTE CAPITULO Y AL FIN SUBIRLO SON LOS CORREOS DE USTEDES QUE ME PIDERON (MUY AMABLEMENTE JAJAJA - BUENO ALGUNAS AL PARECER ME ESCRIBIERON PENSANDO EN AHOGARME EN UN CHARCO SI NO SUBIA ALGO).**

**BUENO, BASTA DE CHARLA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN ENTRAR A NUESTRA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK… AL PARECER FUNCIONO MEJOR BAJO PRESION JAJAAJA XD, BUENOS TAMBIEN ME DA FLOJERA ENTRAR A FANFICTION A SUBIR CAPITULOS TAL VEZ EMPECEMOS A HACERLO EN FACEBOOK… ASI QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE (DIOS CADA DIA SOY MAS FLOJA)**

BELLA POV

Me desperté un poco mareada, tenia frio a pesar de que estaba cubierta con una gruesa manta, el olor era abrumador, olía a vainilla, me desoriento; mis mantas no olían a vainilla…

El olor me hizo recordar que no me encontraba en mi casa, ni en mi cuarto

-A…alice – llame en un susurro

Carraspee un poco para aligerar la tensión en mi garganta y lo volvi a intentar, el cuarto estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada

No tuve respuesta, me levante a trompicones y recorri de un golpe las gruesas cortinas satinadas que cubrían las ventanas del cuarto; un chorro de luz me cego por unos instantes, me dolia la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas, me aleje de la ventana ya que no soportaba la intensidad de los rayos del sol.

Sali de la habitación con un poco de pena, era laprimera vez que dormía en una casa que no era la mia, recorri el largo pasillo susurrando el nombre de mi nueva amiga tratando de encontrarla.

Baje las escaleras y me aventure un poco mas, me sentía apenada y no sabia por que; era extraño estar en un lugar que o me pertenecía. Escuche ruidos en lo que imagine era la cocina, el olor a tocino llego hasta mi nariz y mi estomago gruño en respuesta.

_Tal vez Alice se encontraba desayunando_

Entre tratando de no hacer mucho ruido esperando ver a toda la familia reunida.

No había nadie, excepto la única persona que jamás imagine ver cocinando.

Me sonroje rápidamente cuando vi la espalda desnuda de Edward, parado al frente de la estufa moviendo trastos y poniendo sal en el guisado, cerré los ojos cuando estos se desviaron hacia abajo, el solo llevaba un pantalón de seda –parte de su pijama- pero no había nada sobre su torso desnudo. Podía ver su palidez y sus músculos marcados naturalmente, no es que no lo imaginara, pero ver a un hombre asi, me causaba conflicto.

Di media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero en el momento en que daba el segundo paso un estúpido cachivache que no reconocí hizo un ruido estridente.

-sabia que lo pisarías—se burlo el chico mientras yo me sonrojaba aun mas

-Alice tiene la mala costumbre de dejar sus cosas tiradas

-ya veo—replique apenada

-¿por que no me acompañas a desayunar? – Pregunto cortésmente, sin rastro de burla en su voz—me gire lentamente para verlo parado frente a la barra sosteniendo un plato de comida

Baje mi mirada un poco, tratando de apartarla de su pecho desnudo—si su espalda me había ocasionado problemas no hablare de su frente—y lejos de la línea de su pantalón que dejaba verlas líneas en su pelvis.

El se sentó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fanfarrona; había notado que lo miraba

-¿ te gusta la vista?—se apunto con la espátula en la mano

Hice un mohín y me dirigí a la mesa sin responder a su comentario, sabia que quería molestarme, pero yo no se lo permitiría.

-créeme… he visto mejores cosas

-¿como a ese amigo tuyo?

- ¿Quién?... ¿tu cuñado?—lo pique para molestarlo

… y funciono

-el no es mi cuñado—contesto molesto mientras me servía un gran plato de comida

_¿Acaso de verdad pensaba que yo podría comerme todo eso?_

Coloco el gran plato frente a mi y regreso por otro igual para el

-pero es el novio de tu hermana… por cierto, donde esta ese demonio?

-no lo se – contesto como si de verdad no le importara ni una pizca lo que su hermana estuviera haciendo en ese momento – de seguro esta gastando dinero o comiendo algún producto de _dieta—_se burlo

- o tal ves este con mi mejor amigo—lo pique de nuevo

El me miro con molestia por segunda vez en dos minutos, gruño, juro que lo vi gruñir y morderse el labio, pero no me dijo nada, la sarta de insultos que esperaba nunca llego.

-estas bien?—pregunte un poco preocupada

-no es de tu incumbencia Swan—contesto con la misma arrogancia de siempre.

Rodé los ojos y me dedique a ignorarlo, total, el era un Cullen y yo una Swan, no nos mezclábamos.

-me largo—anuncie mientras me levantaba de la mesa—el paro en seco la cuchara antes de llegar a su boca para mirarme

- no tienes por que irte, que tu y yo seamos…

- diferentes? – pregunte con sorna—no te preocupes Cullen—replique—no me interesa mezclarme con tu clase, y no me voy por que seas tu, me voy por que Alice no esta, y que yo sepa la que me invito fue ella, asi que me marcho

Me levante rápidamente de la mesa, me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la fuerte carcajada de Edward me detuvo, me gire molesta, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada… a las burlas, pero de alguna manera, que Edward Cullen se burlara de mi me molestaba demasiado.

-De que te ríes idiota!- masculle mientras me giraba molesta, estaba a punto de soltar otro insulto cuando un pedazo de tela golpeo mi rostro

-Creo que tal ves quieras usar esto – comento mientras seguía burlándose.

Tome el pedazo de tela con furia y lo tire al suelo, el hizo una mueca de asombro y comprendí por que. Era una camiseta, me sonroje al recordar lo que llevaba puesto.

-Aunque para ser sincero – coloco su mano en su barbilla y me observo con detenimiento—lo que llevas ahora te queda muy bien.

Me sonroje, Alice había insistido en colocarme una de sus pijamas, un conjunto de color perla satinada, solo era una blusa de tirantitos y un short, pero al ser yo un o poco mas alta me quedaba bastante pequeño.

Me agache para tomar la prenda, el me sonrio y yo senti como mis mejillas ardían aun mas de la vergüenza.

EDWARD POV

La chica estaba apenada, me parecía divertido molestarla, era tan… graciosa y se veía tan linda enojada.

Estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario que la incomodara pero fui interrumpido por el torbellino que era mi hermana. Había regresado demasiado rápido, un solo segundo basto para darme cuenta que algo no estaba bien… además de portazo y el escándalo que había hecho al entrar.

-Todos son iguales! – mascullo molesta mientras cerraba la puerta, Bella se giro para mirarla y se coloco rápidamente la camiseta que le había aventado sobre su cuerpo.

-Te digo que todos son iguales – chillo de nuevo mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, Bella me miro desconcertada, parecía no estar familiarizada con los ataques de chicas, algo tan normal incluso para mi. Balbuceo algo y le sonreí.

- creo que deberías subir con ella—le indique, ella asintió como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien le dijera que hacer.

Agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran en casa, mi hermana era una persona ya de por si escandalosa, y en ese estado era insoportable.

-Demonios – masculle cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, era domingo, y eso significaba que Jasper y Emmett no tardarían en aparecer.

-Bueno—conteste, no necesitaba saber quien se encontraba del otro lado, el ringtone que sonaba cuando el hablaba era suficiente.

- Edward en quince estoy en tu casa

-Jasper—me lleve la mano al rostro—creo que no es un buen momento

Escuche la respiración de mi amigos por dos segundos, - ¿que sucede?—pregunto de pronto, no tenia caso mentirle, de todos mis amigos el era el único al que no tenia caso ocultarle las cosas.

-Alice sucede—suspire

- ¿esta bien?—pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero podía imaginármelo perfectamente, jugando con sus dedos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

- tan bien como lo puede estar

- ire a verla—y no esperaba menos de el, pero mi hermana me cortaría la cabeza si Jasper ponía un solo pie en esta casa mientras ella estaba en una de sus crisis hormonales

-no es buena idea Jasper, si pones un pie en esta casa Alice me asesinara, y si por casualidad no lo hace entonces yo te asesinare a ti – comente tratando de sonar amenazador

Mi amigo gruño detrás del auricular pero sabia que yo tenia razón, asi que acepto a regañadientes, aunque sabia que me estaría molestando durante las próximas horas.

Intente sentarme enfrente del televisor, pero me sentía inquieto… y curioso.

Al final de cuentas Alice era mi hermana, y yo su hermano mayor, tenia que protegerla y cuidarla y lo mas sensato seria "averiguar" lo que había pasado.

Y claro necesitaba creerme eso para no admitir que era un cotilla de primera….


End file.
